


If Only You Could See Me

by joankindom



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bakery and Coffee Shop, False Identity, Food Porn, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, 蛋糕师Steve和婚礼策划Bucky AU, 误会
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve是华盛顿一家颇具名气的蛋糕店Frost的店主。他很满意自己的事业，虽然身边的朋友都劝他是时候该去约会了，但Steve却一直推说自己还没有准备好，或者，就最近而言，没有时间。这多亏了Barnes先生——一位极其苛刻的婚礼策划，他一直在电话里给Steve布置一些基本不可能完成的任务。也许Steve想要见见他，亲手掐死他。他只是说也许。</p><p>（有派，有误会，还有很多甜点和白眼。）</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only You Could See Me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [if only you could see me (for the pie that i am)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106210) by [bitelikefire (theoleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoleo/pseuds/bitelikefire). 



> Thanks for bitelikefire's lovely story, and her generosity to let me translate to more stucky fans!
> 
> 谢谢bitelikefire这个很可爱的AU故事，也谢谢她愿意让我翻译成中文给更多的stucky饭看！

 

Steve和妈妈在他七岁的时候一起烤出了他的第一个苹果派。

那是一个阴天的午后，天气预报说接下来一天都会下雨，所以Steve决定待在家里。玩具在几个小时前就已经无法吸引他的注意力，被遗忘在了角落。

“Stevie,” 妈妈的声音从身后的厨房传来，“想和我一起做苹果派吗？”

她好听的声音里带着些打趣，仿佛已经知道了儿子的答案。Steve记得自己爬起来，那双比所有同学都小的脚在地上站稳了，蹭到妈妈身边，兴奋于终于可以做点除了看卡通回放之外的事了，要知道，他看卡通看得都要睡着了。

他们一起把苹果削了皮，浸在焦糖里，洒上肉桂粉和肉豆蔻，放进了烤箱。Sarah Rogers拎着Steve的胳膊让他站到了一张白色的小凳子上，让他在上面洒糖霜，看着它们像雪花一样飘落。

Steve到现在都记得那脆硬外皮下魔法般的美味。他妈妈的派在整个街坊都是有名的，正是那种特别的味道才让她的手艺变得特别。感官上的记忆有时真令人好笑。现在，二十五岁的Steve，Frost烘焙坊的店主，正把一个苹果派推入烤箱，期盼着这个尝起来能有那么一点点和他妈妈许多年前做给他的味道相似，希望能和早逝的母亲有那么点联系。

这味道很好。但不是他妈妈的味道。

 

\-----

“Steve，兄弟，你得重新再找一个人帮你品尝味道了，”Sam说，又伸手拿了一块巧克力酥皮夹心，“你在里面加了坚果？我猜你加了坚果。”

Steve纵容的笑声从他们合租公寓的厨房里传了出来：“烘焙师绝对不会泄露他的食谱，Sam，你知道的。”

Steve从开始做那些酥皮夹心起就一直没坐下过，在Sharon和Peggy Carter的铁腕手段下不得不休息一天的他觉得自己这一整天都过得非常荒废。这两个能干的姐妹花一直梦想着能有机会开一家属于自己的餐厅，现在正一起在Steve的面包店里工作。Steve在很早以前就已经不会因为被粗暴地赶出自己的店，“像一个正常的二十几岁单身汉去社交”，而感到羞耻了。

不管这话什么意思。

“你可以休息一下，”Sam说，“那些盘子迟点洗也没关系嘛。”

“我可受不了看到这里一团乱。”Steve边说边把最后一个烤箱盘放在水龙头下冲洗，然后从后面口袋里抽出毛巾把它擦干净。Sam的手机铃声在他身后响了起来。

“是Sharon吗？”

“还用得着问吗？”

Steve叹了口气，转过身，手掌撑着下颚，摆出一副不在乎的样子：“去吧，出卖我。”Sam就那么表情空白地看了他一秒钟，然后接起了电话。他的声音拔高到甚至有些吵的地步，脸上咧出一个大大的笑容：

“嗨，Sharon！怎么了？”

Steve松了一口气，放松了身体，有爱地笑着看他，尽量让心里那股拽着他的内疚感变成感激之情。

“是的，我们在麦迪逊中心呢……我是说真的！我在厕所，我们一起喝了两大罐，因为我拒绝被Rogers灌醉。”Sam因为Sharon在电话那头不知道说了什么大笑了起来，“没有，他过得很愉快……我不会逼他的……我们再看吧。没问题，好的。我保证他不会溜走的……这可是我们的Steve！回见。”他挂了电话。那个夸张的人格慢慢恢复成了温柔的另一个。

“谢了，兄弟。”Steve轻声说。

Sam只是瞥了他一眼，站了起来，伸展了一下自己的背：“我永远也不会出卖你的，伙计。但是你得知道，她们说的确实有道理。她们只是关心你。”

Steve不知道自己是不是有些别扭地在位置上动了动，但他希望Sam没有注意到这个。“我知道，就只是……”虽然Sam是他最好的朋友，从大学二年级开始就是了，但是Steve有时候真希望他别那么善于读懂他人的想法，特别是在观察对象并没有这个需求的时候。Sam挑了挑眉毛，就好像在问他“就只是……什么？”Steve屈服了。

“我终于得到了自己想要的。梦想中的工作，属于自己的事业。我一个人走到今天。我不想到头来毁了这个，就因为，”他稍稍挥了挥手，“这个。”

“你说，”Sam模仿了一下Steve的手势，“这个，是指认识新的人？建立新的关系？上帝不允许，爱？”

“我已经拥有自己的爱了，Sam，”Steve说，从没像现在这么肯定过。他刻意快速瞥了一眼那一盘已经被搅得乱七八糟的甜点，“然后你把它们全吃了。”

Sam翻了个白眼。

 

\-----

那时候，Steve正在后面的备餐室里。

他告诉自己他并没有在躲避什么——真的没有——他只是在那里确定到底是因为肉桂和红糖的比例，还是因为面粉的种类，才让他总也做不出正确的苹果派，并不是因为他无法板着脸对着Peggy，特别是在她兴奋又真诚地问他昨天晚上过得怎么样的时候。她那句“你的谎话完全救不了你的命”可不是说说而已。Peggy瞪视的威力和实实在在的失望已经够让他在过去的八分钟里把自己关在备餐室，把午餐的忙碌嘈杂统统关在外面，然后——

门开了，是Peggy，她穿着制服，深蓝色的围裙规规矩矩地在身后打了个双层结。Steve冲着她微笑，想试探一下情况，但Peggy的面部表情纹丝不动。Steve从高中二年级开始长到五点四英尺的个子可不是白长的，但是现在，他觉得自己好像正在地狱里。他拿起一罐面粉和红糖：“又是我妈的食谱，我确定不了。你怎么看？”

如果Steve不是那么了解Peggy，他恐怕会错过她因此而软化下来的表情。她的眼神从挫败变成了带着点恼怒的温柔。还好Steve足够了解她。“我猜你比我更明白。柜台有位小姐找你，红头发，你肯定不想错过她。”她说着消失在门外。Steve不情愿地把那两瓶罐子放回了原位，跟着她一起走了出去，顺便在自己的围裙上蹭了蹭手。

Peggy说的没错，这个女人确实令人印象深刻。她个子不高，鲜艳的红发及肩，但身上却散发出一种难以忽视的魄力。Steve快走到柜台时，看到她穿着一条小腿处微微敞宽的牛仔裤，十指正无比灵活地在手机上翻飞着。要不是她坚定的下巴线条，Steve甚至觉得她的美是柔软而精致的。很显然，她正因为手机那头的什么事——或什么人——生着气。

“你好，是你找我吗？你是……？”Steve没有讲下去。她绿色的眼睛倏地抬了起来和他四目相对，然后像是想勉强挤出一抹微笑，但那抹笑容最后却让她的双唇抿成了一条僵硬的直线。Steve猜他大概不是唯一一个糟糕的说谎者吧。

“Romanoff。你就是Rogers先生？”她伸出一只手，Steve真庆幸自己在出来前在围裙上蹭干净了满是面粉的手。“我来自Barnes婚礼策划，代表我的老板Barnes先生。”

Steve注意到她在讲完话后特意停顿了一下，好像期盼他知道这意味着什么，这让Steve突然变得有些尴尬，他收回手，假装抓了抓下巴上的瘙痒。“呃——”

“Barnes先生和我在过去的五年里策划了许多著名奢华的婚礼。我听说你是华盛顿这片最棒的。”

“我很幸运有很多能干的朋友帮助我，”Steve快速地回头瞥了一眼Peggy，后者正非常成功地假装自己并没有偷听他们的谈话，一边在卡布奇诺机下面拉着花，“有什么是我能够为你和Barnes先生做的吗？”

这次Romanoff小姐的笑容是真心的，她打开了棕色的公文包，拿出了一个黑色的文件 夹：“我们上一个来自纽约的蛋糕师中止了和我们的合作……因为一些不怎么愉快的原因……现在时间紧急，我们大概还剩两个星期的时间去呈现一场完美的婚礼，届时会有许多知名人士到场。我们希望能尽快找到新的合作伙伴。”她说着打开了一本照片簿——上帝啊，那是莫乔莲蛋糕吗——那些都是Steve一直在收集的过去蛋糕师的作品。“想看看我们能得到些什么。”她说，带着些挑逗的意味冲Steve笑了笑，把那些照片隔着柜台推到了他的面前。

“我知道了。”Steve翻着那叠照片，那里面有糖块泡芙，他眯了眯眼，还有一块十分精致的法式蛋白酥皮奶油卷筒。他从烘焙学校毕业以来第一次觉得有些超出自己的能力。他可以感觉到她正注视着自己。Steve合上了照片，对上了她的目光。

“Romanoff小姐，我从来不会在任何挑战面前退缩。”

她笑了。“非常好，拜托请叫我Natasha。”Natasha从柜台上抽了一张名片出来，塞进了她公文包侧边的口袋里，“我会和你保持联系的。也许很快就会给你打电话，哦，”她把头凑到了Peggy刚刚从烤炉里拿出来的托盘上，新鲜蛋奶酥的香气弥漫在空气中，“这是覆盆子吗？”

 

\----

Steve一回到家就在google上搜索了Barnes婚礼策划。

那上面没有Romanoff——Natasha——或是她的老板，James B. Barnes先生的照片，就只是一个设计典雅的页面，放着一系列精致的蛋糕照片和联系方式。

他们刚为市长的女儿Kitty Pryde办了成人礼。

Steve觉得自己现在需要喝一杯。

 

\----

“我看不出这有什么问题，Steve，这可能会改变你和蛋糕店的命运。”Sam挥着啤酒瓶说。

他们正坐在露台上，太阳马上就要下山了，他们在等Peggy关了店和他们碰面。Steve愁眉苦脸地拿着篮子，里面是Sam要求的墨西哥玉米片，盘子已经空了一半，Sam正单手从里面抓着吃。（这可不是什么肥皂剧，如果你要像个孩子一样抽泣着大哭，那也得吃着玉米片哭。可不能是什么冰激凌。）

“我知道，Sam，但是，”Steve叹了口气，用拳头撑着下巴，“你不明白。你没见过她。我只是一个来自布鲁克林的小子。我不知道自己是不是能做好这个。万一我搞糟了呢？”他长长地，大声地叹了口气，拿起一片玉米片做道具演示了一下飞机坠落。

“Steven Rogers，永远都是那么夸张。“

Peggy下来了，从挤在一起的桌子之间走了过来，把包放在了Steve身边的柜台上。“你很有天赋，你这个笨蛋。”她扯开鲜艳的红唇扬起一抹鼓励的笑容，“他们要是瞎了才看不到这点。”

有时候，很多时候，Steve总会想起许多年前第一次在烘焙学校遇到Peggy，对她一见钟情的时刻。他发现自己无法不对这样的她微笑：“是的。”

Peggy点了点头，手从他的手臂上滑下来：“非常好。现在，我要去来一杯玛格丽特——”

 

\-----

Steve接到电话的时候已经是晚上十一点半了。

他从喷头下走了出来，浑身湿哒哒的，水都流到了浴室的地板上，一路随着他来到放着手机的浴室台子边。手机还在震动，搞什么鬼——

屏幕上闪动着来电人的ID，是J.Barnes，他这才反应过来这个名字——Barnes——代表的意义，这让他去接电话的手稍稍迟疑了一下。振作起来，Rogers，Steve在心里说道，滑动了一下屏幕接起了电话。

“你好？”他下意识地扯过浴巾围在腰间 。虽然周围没有人，好吧，虽然家里只有他一个人，但他还是觉得这样子比较礼貌。

“请问是Steven Rogers先生吗？”电话那头的男中音比Steve的声音高些，带着奇怪的腔调，像是坏笑着讲出来的。

“是的。有什么可以帮你吗，Barnes先生？”Steve说，希望自己的声音听起来不像他内心这般紧张和焦虑。他又没有事先彩排过要怎么接这通电话。没有。他不会这样的。

“Natasha跟我说她今天早些时候去了一趟你的蛋糕店，我相信她应该向你强调过我们现在面对的紧急情况。”这怎么听也不像是个问句，Steve不确定该怎么回答。

“是的。”

哇哦。

“那好。”Barnes先生拉着懒洋洋的声调，“但是，不幸的是，她并没想到要给我拿回来一份你做的样品，虽然我很相信她的话，但我现在可承担不起任何岔子了。”Steve微微有些不高兴，他皱起了眉头，对方在含蓄地怀疑他的工作。这个男人以为自己是谁——

“——我跟客户约的是明天早上九点钟，所以你可以在早上六点钟之前赶工出大约十二——不，二十四个马卡龙吗？我需要至少六种不同的口味。以及六块蝴蝶酥。我可不想显得自己黔驴技穷。”Barnes笑了一声，但是只有他一个人在笑，Steve紧紧握着自己的手机，差不多都快把它捏碎了。

“Barnes先生，”Steve说，他的声音有些不自然的镇定平稳。眼睛看向浴室里的时钟，那上面显示现在的时间是晚上11:39。他大脑里理智的那部分，他最想让自己听从的那部分，叫他去跟对方商量商量，像是请求他再多给他点时间，鉴于他这么突然才提出这个要求，比如说明天中午再把甜点送过去。但是另一部分，与他亲近的人都发誓他实际上总是遵从的那部分，则骚动着要抓住这个机会证明自己给这个自命不凡，傲慢不逊的混蛋看。

他的店早上6点开门，他所有需要的材料也都在厨房。

“我只有一个问题，”他甚至都等不及对方的回答，就走回了自己的房间，开了灯，“你对什么东西过敏吗？”

 

\----

说实话，Steve觉得自己这慢慢打开前门，又把它在身后轻轻关上的举动，像极了是什么闯进蛋糕店的宵小，这根本就滑稽透了。现在才刚过凌晨1点，Peggy最早也要再过四个半小时才会过来帮忙开店。他开了灯，顺便看了眼手表，低咒了一声，真想为在二十四小时超市停留了一个世纪那么久踢自己一脚，都怪他一直站在架子前犹豫不决。蝴蝶酥不是什么问题，很简单，就是一些固定的程序。

是那个该死的马卡龙逼得他快要疯了。

在那么多可能的选择里选出六种口味，还得让它们在——Steve再次看了看表——四个小时的时间里变得独一无二，代表他的手艺……

Steve叹了口气，这是他离开公寓后大概第一百次叹气，用了过多的力气推开了通向厨房的转动门。那门撞上了墙，又反弹了回去。Steve的肩膀撞到了门旁边的不锈钢网，这个本应该在关店时放进柜子里的——Sharon，看在老天的份上，哎！

Steve花了半个小时最终决了六种口味（他依旧不是很确定香草配上榛子夹心的组合行不行），但是在这个时间点向Carter姐妹中的任何一个寻求帮助都是不可能的，所以Steve就只能随着自己的心，把这一个也放进了单子里。黑巧克力夹心在他心里占了上风，他选了90%黑巧克力，而不是他惯常更喜欢的70%，这意味着会使包裹在外面绿色豆荚似的开心果口味饼干变得更加醇香。他先做了些样本，把它们推进烤箱，就放在香草榛子组合的下面，胸腔里膨胀起了难以忽略的自豪感。

趁着它们还在烤箱的时候，Steve拿出手机，再次用google搜索了那家公司，重新看了一遍那些图片。他的作品更注重舒服和创造性，但是试着去迎合Barnes婚礼策划对他甜点的期望显然是个更明智的选择。特别是Barnes个人的期待。Steve翻了个白眼表示了自己的鄙视之情。这个混蛋也许以为他会崩溃，在这张桌子上把自己烧死。去他的，他说不定就是故意这么做，等着看，也许甚至期待着他会这样呢。

Steve看到了一个精致的法式柠檬薰衣草蛋糕塔，在心里对上一个蛋糕师表示了他的赞美。这个看上去小巧的蛋糕共有四层，从最下面的底层向上，一层比一层小，包裹着它的淡紫色糖霜使简单的蛋糕看起来更为纯粹。于是Steve把蜂蜜和薰衣草组合的马卡龙也加进了单子里。如果这个姓Barnes的觉得自己可以打败Steve，那他绝对是打错算盘了。

在把蜂蜜薰衣草马卡龙放进烤箱之前，Steve再次考虑了一下，把他一直想着要替换的核桃碎碾得像沙砾那么细，裹上一层焦糖，把它们拌进了蜂蜜夹心里，放进了两块小饼干之间，让夹心的两侧看上去像是有星星在闪烁。

大黄加柠檬夹心是下一个决定好的，然后是南瓜加肉桂夹心，后者在出炉后成了Steve最喜欢的一种。这种带着秋天风味和香料的口味让他想起了自己还是那个苍白瘦削的孩子时跳进一堆潮湿落叶时的感受，同时出现在记忆里的还有一个朝他扔红色橘子的女人，还有他的笑脸。

当最后一批马卡龙被推进烤箱，放在了第二次尝试的蜂蜜薰衣草口味下面时，Steve手表上显示的时间——在过去的几个小时里他一直很本分地试着不去看它——显示现在是凌晨4:55。杏仁焦糖奶油酱组合的马卡龙还有大约四十分钟就要完成了，Steve权衡利弊了一下，他倒是可以利用这个时间打个盹。但是一旦他的眼皮闭上了，焦糊的味道就很容易被忽略了，这在这个节骨眼上是绝对不允许发生的。四十分钟足够他在马卡龙出炉后等它们冷却，放进盒子里了，他正好可以在Peggy进来之前完成这些工作。

“没错。”Steve叹了口气，点了点头对自己表示了认同。他觉得自己有些精神错乱了，他在离烤箱最近的位置坐了下来，以免自己错过了定时器那清脆的“叮”声。他把头放在交缠起来的手臂上，允许自己小小休息一下

 

\-----

Steve并不是被烤箱“叮”的声音吵醒的。

他醒来的时候，Peggy正站在他的面前，柔软的卷发松松地在头上挽了一个髻，双手叉腰瞪着他。

Steve希望这是自己第一次以这种样子醒过来。

然后，他大概花了三秒钟才反应过来自己为什么会在蛋糕店的厨房里，之前所有的一切都重新涌进了他的大脑。他一下子从凳子上跳了起来。“糟糕！”烤箱上的时间显示现在已经是早上5:47了。

“冷静下来，Rogers，你的马卡龙和其他二十四个一起在冰箱里好好放着呢。你现在有空给我解释一下这是怎么回事吗？”Peggy没有听到任何回答，她发现Steve在她面前摇摇晃晃站着又快要睡过去了，她皱起英气的眉毛不高兴地瞪着他。

“哦。”Steve朝四周看了看，习惯性地想从Sam那里寻求些帮助，可惜后者现在显然不能来解救他于水火之中，“这个，是客户的订单。”

 

Peggy的眼睛没有因为她翻的白眼掉下来绝对是个奇迹：“我猜差不多是这样，但是这么多马卡龙，还有那六块蝴蝶酥？这肯定花了你最起码四个小时，包括准备时间？”

事实上是四个小时十五分钟。Steve在心里默默说道，脸缩成了一团，他又一次忘了Peggy可怕的读脑神功。

“Steve，别告诉我你从凌晨一点就一个人在这里了。”

“那个，说实话，我们确实需要补充点货了，我觉得要是我在回家的路上可以完成这个，然后就可以早点开门——好吧，好吧，没错，是的。但这都是因为这是个紧急订单，Peggy！又不是说我还有什么其他选择。”Steve隐约觉得自己得远离Peggy的攻击范围，但她其实只向前踏了一步。

“是因为昨天那个姓Romanoff的女人吗？上帝啊，Steve，你昨天晚上十一点才到家。你就不能叫他们把时间放宽点或者——”

“不，”Steve终于找到重心站稳了，让自己前后摇摆的双腿停了下来，“你没听到那个男人在电话里的语气。就好像——”他没有说他像是在挑衅他，他知道他要是说了的话，这个对话会变成什么样，“——听着，Peggs，就像你和Sam说的，这对我们来说是一次非常重要的机会。要是我就这么错过了它，我就真的是个笨蛋了！我得给他们留下一个好的第一印象。”

Peggy盯着他看了一会儿，用那种严谨的精神研究着他的表情，Steve有时候可真不喜欢她这个精神。最后，她叹了一口气，打破了僵局，仰着头瞪大眼睛发了会儿呆，可能在心里第一百万遍问自己为什么还能忍受他。当她的眼睛再次和他对上时，搽着深红色（而不是往常罂粟红）的红唇扯开一抹笑容：”如果那个南瓜肉桂组合马卡龙尝起来和闻起来一样棒的话，我敢保证他们肯定对你印象深刻。“

 

\---

Steve绝对不同意在交货日的今天被赶回家去，特别是在刚刚经历了几乎难以忍受，和时间赛跑的几个小时痛苦时光后，但他最终还是勉强同意了中午回家，在Peggy要叫Sam来强行把他拉回去的威胁下极其不情愿地答应下来。说真的，他真的受不了再来一双质疑的眼睛了。而且，好吧，他在过去的二十四还是多少小时里确实经历得够多了。他觉得他还记得自己的名字就已经是一个奇迹了。

 

\---

Natasha在六点整踏进了蛋糕店，穿着深灰色的及膝裙和豹纹平底鞋，外面套着一件扣到脖子下的无袖白色罩衫。她脸上带着笑容走进来，手上拿着车钥匙。“早上好，Rogers。”她就是有本事让自己说出来的任何话都像是漫不经心的调情。Steve正站在柜台边，那上面放着两盒马卡龙和更小的八盒蝴蝶酥，用Frost独特的深蓝色包装装着。他强迫自己回给对方一个笑容。拜托，Rogers，让自己看起来像个人样好吗。

“早上好，Natasha，你怎么这么，呃——早？”

Natasha耸了耸肩，她今天带的不是公文包。“哦，你知道的，这个那个，还得为我毫不讲理的老板取一份新鲜的清晨快递。”她冲Steve眨了眨眼，打开包拿出了她的钱包。Steve用了足够的意志力才压下了自己说出“你太他妈的正确了”的冲动。

他瞥到Peggy从左边走了过来：“哦，这是我的助理Peggy Carter，这是Natasha Romanoff，来自——”

“Barnes婚礼策划，是的，我听过很多关于你和你老板的事。”Peggy打断了他，刻意加重了“老板”的发音，这并没有逃过Natasha的耳朵，她紧紧抿起了嘴唇，就那么一瞬间，然后又变成了惯常的捉摸不透的笑容。

“很高兴见到你，Carter小姐。”Natasha回道，两个人握了握手。

非常好，简直完美。Steve在心里说。

“好吧，非常感谢你的理解和配合。”Natasha收回了手，把钱顺着柜台推了过去，拿起盒子，“就像我说的，我们最近时间紧急。希望你今天过得愉快，我们很快就会给你打电话的。”Steve钱都还没数完她就已经离开了，Peggy目送着她的背影，听到门口的铃铛发出了清脆的声音。然后，早上的忙碌就随着不断进来的人群开始了。

“Peggy。”

“怎么了？”

“我的手上为什么会有300美金？”

 

\---

正如Peggy所威胁的，Sam在中午11点半，不顾Steve的恳求和像是（这该死的是我自己的店，Sam，你不能就这么——）和（她夸大其词了，老实说，我现在已经不累了）的强词夺理把他拽出了蛋糕店。Steve和他纠纠缠缠，直到正午才正式认输。

反正他已经输了这场仗了，谁又在乎他是不是在回去的路上在Sam的车上打盹呢？

 

\---

Steve融进了床单。他的身体已经和床合二为一了，他的公民权和基本人权都授予他此联盟不被拆散的权利。

然后，Steve慢慢睁开视线朦胧的双眼，等着模糊的床头灯在眼里重新聚焦，那是他房间里唯一的光源，现在正发出柔和昏黄的灯光，照出旁边闹钟上显示的时间，现在已经是下午四点钟了。

“Sam？”他在床上滚了滚，打了个哈欠。是了，他已经凹进去，还有些隐隐作痛的胃是因为他已经有好几顿没吃了。他隐约记得Sam好像说要出去买些日用品和披萨什么的。

“Sam？”他又叫了一声，这次声音大了点，他揉了揉眼睛。

“我在厨房呢，伙计！”Sam大声应他，“你最好是饿了！“凭着对披萨的渴望，Steve从床上下了来，以可以打破记录的速度走过客厅，朝厨房走去。他还穿着牛仔裤和T恤，但是袜子却没了，他肯定是在睡梦中自己脱了袜子。

Sam正站在锅旁，在案板上切着蔬菜。锅里的水已经沸腾了，Steve可以看到里面翻腾着的，颜色已经变深的肉。厨房桌子上放着一个超大的披萨盒。Steve打开了盖子，少了3片披萨。剩下的一半是菠萝配双份起司，另一半是辣香肠配双份蘑菇。Steve觉得自己可以当场哭出来了。

“你有没有——”

“在冰箱里放着呢，”Sam说，往肉汤里加了点盐，“不客气，顺便说下。”

Steve从冰箱里拿出了牧场沙拉酱，顺便拿了一瓶水：“Sam，你知道在09年那件事之后，我跟你说我这辈子都会感谢你的。”Sam哼了一声，Steve笑了，撕下两片辣香肠披萨，把它们合在一起，咬了一大口。

Sam回头瞥了他一眼，咧开嘴笑了，露出中间有条缝隙的牙齿：“我知道，兄弟，你一直提醒我呢。”

“那就好。”Steve嘟囔着，把手里的披萨蘸了蘸酱，又咬了一大口。Sam摇了摇头，把注意力重新放到汤上，把切碎的番茄也倒了进去，“我发誓我一辈子也理解不了你的新陈代谢系统。”

“怎么，你嫉妒了吗，Wilson？”

“嫉妒你总是这么谦虚吗？那当然。”Sam停了一下，把火调到了中档，转身面向Steve，他已经把披萨吃得几乎只剩下卷边了。他把Steve的手机从后面口袋里拿了出来，放在桌上推给了他。Steve咀嚼的动作停了下来。

“怎么了？”他把披萨放在了盒子上，掸了掸掉在裤子上的碎屑，打开了手机。上面没有新提醒。

“看看你的短信。”Sam这么说，Steve可真不喜欢现在这种突然转变的气氛。

他有些不高兴：“你在我睡觉的时候看了我的短信？”

Sam双手在胸前交叉着，黑亮亮的肌肉鼓了起来。Steve皱起了眉头，但还是按他说的去做了。手机收件箱最上面是一条来自未知号码的新短信，他看了一眼短信就明白这是谁的号码了。

**我们通过了你的甜点。如果你还有幸对我们的合作感兴趣，我们想向你和你的蛋糕店提供一份和Barnes婚礼策划全权合作的机会。(: Nat**

Steve松了一口气，同时感到十分骄傲。他叹了口气，没有意识到自己之前其实一直屏着气。他微笑着看向Sam，但后者的表情还是之前的那个样子。“到底怎么了？这难道不是好消息吗？”

“没错，Steve，”Sam开口说，“如果他们不会再让你去做这种最后一秒的奇迹之类的事的话。”

不知出于什么原因，Steve觉得自己要反驳一下：“我很确定就是这么一次，Sam。我是说，Natasha之前就告诉过我这是个紧急情况了。”

Sam冲着他摆了摆手：“但是他们现在知道你可以应付这种紧急情况了。我告诉你，兄弟，他们可能会利用这一点。你确实有能力，但如果这份工作这么折磨你，也许你最好还是考虑一下要不要接受吧。”

“你知道我不能这么做。”不会这么做，Steve很诚实地在心里这么说着。

Sam微微眯起了眼睛：“这和钱无关，是吧？”

这个？这件事，就只是——“是的，”Steve回答的声音有些大，他不大相信Sam会猜得到，“是的，这不仅仅是几单额外的，可以帮助扩大——”Steve摇了摇头，继续拿起那快被他遗忘的披萨。

他沉默地吃着，Sam按了按他的肩膀：“我很抱歉。”Steve对Sam的生气时间绝对不会超过两分钟，就算他尽力也……他的肩膀垂了下来。

“我得为我自己还有蛋糕店争取这个，Sam，”他抬头看他，有些无可奈何地耸了耸肩，“我明白你的顾虑，相信我，我真的明白。这个婚礼策划公司也许正是我们需要的。我应付的了。”

然后，Sam，迷人的，聪明的，善解人意的Sam笑了，紧绷的气氛消失了，Steve也冲他微微笑了笑。“好吧，”Sam举起双手表示投降，“但是你要答应我不会让那个姓Barnes的让你代他受罪。”说完他就转过了身，把火重新调到了最大档。

“哦，我不会的。”Steve的心因为Sam提到的这个姓沉了下来，回给了Natasha一个肯定的回答，把她加进了通讯录，“再说了，我很确定那只是一个测试。

 

\-----

两天后的下午六点，Steve刚给店里的最后一位客人做好了酥皮蓝莓饺，他的手机就响了起来。

Sam激动的声音通过电话传了过来：“他要什么？！”

“一个prinzregententort在，”Steve用一边肩膀夹着手机，回头向另一边看去，“两个半小时内完成。”

“一个什么？”

“简单来说，就是一种德国七层巧克力蛋糕。”Steve的声音听起来冷静得可怕，就算在他自己的耳朵里听起来都有些镇定过头了，他的手指尖现在还沾着面粉，泡打粉和巧克力夹心。他真的不应该现在还在打电话，他这么想着。

“伙计，我刚刚在google上看了一下——”

“Yep，”Steve让那个爆破音清晰地发了出来，把融化了的黄油和巧克力拌进了双层蒸锅。

（“prinzregententort？”Steve缓慢地重复了一遍，在桌前的一张椅子上坐了下来，因为他现在真的非常需要坐下来。

“哦，非常好，这么说来你知道这个。”Barnes先生在那头吹了声口哨，真心实意地松了口气，就好像他之前把对蛋糕的描述分解成‘为一个德国婚礼准备的七层巧克力蛋糕’这样的措辞还不够让Steve明白一样。

“正如我之前告诉过你的一样，Barnes先生——”

“James。哦，上帝啊，请叫我James就好，每次别人这么叫我的时候，我真的能感觉到自己的头发在变白。”

“James——”Steve让这个名字从齿缝间蹦了出来 ，“我是一个接受过正规完全训练的糕点师。我相信我了解自己从事的行业。”谢谢你了，你这个自命不凡的——

“行动起来吧，Steve，”电话那头传来了欢快得有些假的回应。Steve几乎听得出他声音里的反讽了，就好像James完全知道Steve现在在想什么，但他对此毫不在乎一样，“可以的话，我希望它能在晚上8:30前送到。如果可以的话，我真想自己去取，但是我的日程真是太可怕了。说真的，它可以让Martha Stewart（*玛莎·斯图，美国“家政女王”，全美第二女富豪）都昏过去。就我所知，你的蛋糕店现在应该已经停止营业了？“

“没错，但是——”那个该死的东西至少要花一百二十分钟去准备和制作——

“完美。我会叫司机去取的。”）

“这个混球怎么可能是专业人士？”Sam叫道。

Steve对此嗤之以鼻，他的脖子有点抽筋了：“这你可把我难倒了。问题是，这蛋糕做起来确实不复杂——”

“哦，上帝啊，Steve，不要为那个混蛋找借口了——”

“我没有，上帝，Sam，我才没有。”Steve再三向他保证，同时把融化了的巧克力放到一边，转身去查看发酵中的面团，“就只是这个蛋糕最起码需要一百二十分钟才完成得了。还不包括冷却和包装以及——“Steve感觉自己的心跳开始加速，胸腔绷了起来。哮喘，在他还是孩子的时候经常伴随着他的病。

“Steve，Steve，快呼吸。”Sam的声音透过电话冷静地传了过来。Steve的呼吸速率渐渐慢了下来，但他现在还是非常非常地焦虑，常态了。Steve叹了口气，挠了挠头，感觉得到自己把巧克力蹭到额头上了。

“我要再说一遍，”Sam听起来比Steve刚才结束那通电话后还要气愤，这很能说明问题，“这个家伙怎么可能是专业人士？”

“他可能不明白，或是不尊重烘焙。或者，该死的，说实话，也许他明白，但他就是想折磨我。“Steve回他，觉得膝盖有些软，面团已经完美地发酵好了，他动手把它分成了七部分。“

“哈，那就祝他好运了。”Sam说，“我要给Peggy和Sharon打电话叫她们来帮忙吗？”

“我搞得定，Sam。反正我也差不多快完成了。”等他开始着手制作牛奶巧克力涂层和单子上的二十几样东西之后，“你不是还有很多论文什么的等着去批改吗？”

这真是贱招，完全击中Sam的要害，Steve知道，但他依旧这么做了。“别说我没提醒过你！“Sam把电话挂了。

Steve也挂了电话，瞪着手机：“是啊，是啊。”

 

\----

那个prinzregententorte做出来简直美得不得了，闪闪发亮。有那么一瞬间，Steve就只是这么瞪大眼睛看着它，脑子里一片空白，全然为自己感到骄傲。

然后他就收到了来自Natasha的短信。

**Natasha Romanoff (8:26pm)： 还有五分钟就到了。黑色的梅赛德斯。等不及要看到你最新的大作 ;)**

Steve迟疑了一下。就像他和除了Peggy和Sharon以及住在他家对面，养着一只宠物鬣蜥蜴的Fuentes夫人之外的女人说话时会做的那样。

**Steve Rogers (8:26pm) ：需要我出去和你碰面吗？**

没到一分钟，Natasha就回复了他：

**Natasha Romanoff (8:26pm)： Happy会去门口拿蛋糕的。我相信你已经够尽职了，你难道不这么想吗，Steve？:)**

Steve过了好一会儿才反应过来Happy是一个人的名字。他花了更长的时间思考要怎么回这条短信，但最后还是放弃了：

**Steve Rogers (8:28pm) :)**

 

\----

Happy是一个有些壮实，留着浓密棕色八字胡的男人，据他本人说，他打算剃掉它。他的笑容很有感染力，狡猾地消灭了Steve剩余的怒火。这让他在Happy快速地瞥了一眼蛋糕，有些不好意思地要求一块橱窗里的樱桃起司蛋糕时笑了起来。

 

\----

Steve清净了两个星期，这让他有些坐立不安，但是Peggy向他保证Natasha最后的短信没说什么不好的。

“再说了，你也确实需要喘口气了。你还有自己的店呢，忘了吗？”Peggy在吃饭的时候轻轻推了他一下，因为Steve一直在不停地查看他那安静的手机。最后被Sharon抢了过来。

“喂！”

“我们晚上要出去玩！周末两天蛋糕店都关门！”她说，“你需要来点啤酒。”

“我不需要。”Steve觉得自己被冒犯到了。

“Steve需要啤酒。Sam，去帮他拿一下好吗？”Sharon跟Sam说，后者正拿着自己的啤酒朝餐桌走来。“遵命！”他转身又走向吧台。Steve低吼了一声。

“要是他给我打电话了怎么办？”这很有可能。哦，上帝啊，这非常有可能。

“那么他可以给你留一个该死的语音信息。”Peggy说，往自己的伏特加里挤了点酸橙汁，”大不了我来对付他。“

这可比一个喝得醉醺醺，人事不知，可能会朝James发泄的Steve可怕得多得多。

“说真的，我实在不喜欢你的这份新工作。我从来没见你这么累过。”Sharon咬了一大口她的牛肉，“我是说，我不是没见过你压力重重的样子，但那通常都是因为你妈妈的——”来不及刹车了，Sharon的脸皱成了一团，“该死的，Steve——”

Steve快速摆了摆手，“没关系，你说的没错。说实话，既然你现在提起来了，”他缓缓说道，“我最近一直都没时间研究这个，因为这，”他做了一个复杂的手势，希望能够表达这乱七八糟的一切。

Peggy笑了，身体向前倾去：“趁着现在他们还没来烦你，也许你终于又可以有时间继续研究了。“

他回了她一个有些紧绷的笑容：“没错。”

“没错！”Sam回来了，把一大杯冰凉的啤酒推给了Steve，在他对面，Peggy身边的座位上坐了下来，“你们在说什么？”

说真的，到现在，Steve应该知道这个世界不会对他太好。从来不会。

但至少现在，Sam，Peggy和Sharon都不再跟他争辩了。

 

\-----

“你确定不来看电影吗？是《超人总动员》诶。”Sam晃来晃去引诱着他。这是一个诱饵，诱惑非常的诱饵。

“我去不了。”上帝啊，他真希望自己能去。Steve伸出手指沾了沾他做的第五炉奶油甜品，拌了个鬼脸。“我还有一个十二层的蛋糕要做，我也不知道怎么才能让这些蔓越莓奶油糖果甜点不要那么该死的好吃。”

“兄弟，就告诉那个家伙他得停止发神经，要不然你就不干了。你已经整整二十二个小时没睡觉了。”

“如果我去睡觉，他就赢了。”

Sam停了停：“你听听你自己说的话。”

 

或是在Steve和Sam一起从健身房出来，他看着后者弯腰开车时收到的，要求在四小时内做出六十个酥皮夹心的订单。

“那么，”James用他一贯的语调说，他听起来好像正快步走在市中心的什么地方，背景是喇叭的鸣叫，他显得有些上气不接下气，“你是说你不能把石榴奶油混进尚蒂伊鲜奶油里作夹心？”

Steve本应对对方声音里的焦虑表示同情，但他现在自己也一堆事。他甚至连澡都还没洗。Steve咬牙切齿地说道：”我是说我本来可以的，如果你提早三个小时告诉我的话。“他用一边肩膀夹着手机，在脑袋里倒数了十个数，打开了自己的车锁。

Sam挑起了一边眉毛。

James非常夸张地叹了一口气：”操，你能不能等——出租车！谢谢——所以这是拒绝？因为看在我们合作的份上，我真的希望——“

“不。我是说，不是拒绝。我做好后会给Natasha打电话的。“Steve挂了电话，在摩托车上晃荡着自己的腿。

“我都不想问了。“Sam戴上了头盔。

“别问。“

 

又或者是在Sharon看来，Peggy在几品脱酒下肚后，最喜欢讲的故事，那个臭名昭著的法式夹心千层糕订单。

“他以为我会在压力之下崩溃。”Steve说，他在给千层饼塑形，就算以Peggy的专业眼光来看，它们都有些被揉捏得过头了。现在是凌晨2:45。

“那他就挑错人了。能把黄油递给我吗？你已经冷藏了两个小时了对吧？谢谢。”他向Peggy道，后者把冷藏后的黄油放进了他伸出来的手里。他在讲话时压根就没有抬头看她，迎接她到来的时候也就只是喊了一句“你自己进来吧，Peggs！”

Peggy很早就明白，一旦Steve有了自己的想法，一旦他下定了主意，任何阻止他的举动都是徒劳的。所以，她就只是打开冰箱，倒了杯冷水，放到了桌子上，在Steve家客厅的沙发上坐了下来。也许，《厨房噩梦》要再度上演了。

“我会让他见识到的。”她听到他在喃喃自语。

 

到了第二个月，Steve妈妈的苹果派食谱早就已经被他遗忘在厨房桌子的一片混乱里了，削了一半皮的苹果和包成一团发硬的面团都缩在了角落。在它们原来的位置，放着一盘已经完成的德式犹太糕点。

“你别杀我，兄弟，”Sam说，“但是这些hamantash看上去糟透了。”

Steve低吼了一声，倒进椅子里。“我懂的。”Sam拍了拍他的肩膀，另一只手同情地在那团乱七八糟的形状上虚晃着画着三角形。

“这是为了什么？”

“一个犹太婚礼。”Steve用装出来的兴奋声音说，把脸埋进了手掌里。Sam不知道他竟然能把苦涩，难过和讽刺同时表达出来。

“操。”

“我懂。”

过了一会儿，Sam带着些期望向他建议道：“也许，如果你，我不知道，你能用巧克力和坚果什么的给馅饼镶边吗？试着把那些看上去不太好看的褶皱遮起来，而不是从头来过？你没有多少时间了。好吧，说得好像你以前时间充足一样，但也许这个方法可行呢。”

Steve慢慢地把脸从手心里抬了起来，抬头看向Sam，眼睛瞪得老大，充满对后者的感激之情。

 

“这个，他妈的是什么？”Sharon问道。

他要做3个这样的水果馅饼。内馅是明亮到有些不真实的淡黄绿色，但它确实就摆在眼前，像是在她从来不看的什么Nickelodeon秀里，那些掉在名人身上黏糊糊的东西。Steve把最后一点巧克力淋酱放在了中间，完成了甜点。

“这个是carac，一种瑞士的甜点。“

“你做这个是因为……？”

Steve动了动下巴。如果Sharon不是认出了这隐含的意思，以及这个神情通常会和什么人连在一起的话，她会觉得Steve这个样子怪异得火辣。

“哦。”她说，觉得自己在说废话，“需要我帮忙吗？这看起来好像不如那个混蛋之前压迫你做出来的那些好看。”

Steve把裱花袋放在桌上，揉了揉眼睛：“不用了，谢谢你。”他的笑容很疲倦，说真的，那让Sharon看得难受极了。

“我快完成了，这是用在孩子们的受洗礼上的。他们会觉得这个颜色很好看。”他低头看着它，笑了，“当然好看。”

 

\-----

Steve把这当做一项科学来研究。

他花了两个半月才注意到这个规律。

Barnes婚礼策划的生意非常火爆，他们很忙，总是有接不完的订单。考虑到他们的目标客户群，他们策划的婚礼也都极其奢华，通常会被当地报纸婚庆版面花大篇幅报道。

好的一面是，如果婚礼足够隆重成功的话，Steve通常能够在报道里面找到他的蛋糕店和自己的名字。他店里的生意也多了起来，人来人往，比以往任何时候都忙碌。讲实话，这让Steve的存款也变得更好看了。

不好的一面，James从一个目中无人的傲慢混蛋变成了穿着黑色阿玛尼的撒旦。

倒不是说Steve见过他本人什么的，但是他内心的某一处告诉他这个形象和实际也差不了多少。

目前为止，他为他们做了可露丽，捷克圆筒面包，两份提拉米苏，和一份非常复杂的巴黎沛斯特泡芙。还有其他已经数不清的传统甜点了，每份之间最多也就给了他两天的喘息空档。Steve已经到了想要去亲自见见他本人的地步，他想去见见这个把他的生活变得如此歇斯底里，乐趣全无，把他曾经的理想生活变成了现在的地狱噩梦的人，这样，他就可以非常愉快地，亲手掐死他。

 

\-----

Steve睡眼朦胧地一个人呆在家里，再一次尝试做他妈妈的苹果派。

黄油派皮已经做好了，服帖地贴在派盘上，Steve搅拌着锅里深棕色的果酱，伸出手指蘸了蘸放在嘴里尝了一下。感觉到了身体内部那阵他现在已经很熟悉的痉挛。不是这个味道。

他揉了揉脸，沾了点什么东西到脸上，但他一点也不在乎了。Sarah Rogers留下了一本食谱；里面大部分是她在Steve这个年纪时，她的父母传下来的配方。但食谱里的空页面要更多。喜欢追根究底的人们在一脸满足地享受了她美味的甜点后，总喜欢问她把秘方藏到哪了，Sarah总是只能无奈地揉着太阳穴。苹果派的配方被潦草地写了下来，那是食谱最后的内容。因为生病的原因，她的字有些颤抖——身体每况愈下的表现——也许正是因为他的手艺还不够熟练，所以才总也做不出一份完美的苹果派。

但在内心深处，Steve知道这不是真的。那份配方从他十三岁起就已经烂熟于心，只要他想，他每次都能完美地做出来。他会偷偷溜进Sarah的病房，用保鲜盒装一份切好的苹果派给她吃，她总是抱怨医院的东西太难吃。

然后她去世了。这个魔法也随着她一起消失了。

内馅太甜，Steve盯着手里装着肉桂的玻璃瓶，就好像它是罪魁祸首。或者也许是肉豆蔻——

他放在旁边桌上的手机突然震动了起来，非常响——Steve瞥了一眼上面闪动的名字，J.Barnes，他觉得自己的血液涌了上来，身体也开始发烫。

“Rogers。”Steve接了起来，这硬邦邦的单词更像是在问“干什么？”，而不是礼貌地打招呼。他看着裹着肉桂的苹果块不断起泡，再啪地一声爆开，觉得自己现在一点儿也不在乎了。

“哦，你也晚上好啊，Rogers。”Barnes还是用那种腔调，“时机不对？”

哦，就好像你会在乎似的，Steve在心里讽刺他。

“和往常一样。”他关了火，把锅里那堆东西放进了水槽。

“那可真糟糕。”但James的声音听不出一点抱歉，“也许制作一份dobosh蛋糕可以让你镇定下来，消消火气？你知道的，我听说烘焙能治愈心情，还是什么。新郎的妈妈想要拿这个当婚礼蛋糕，但他们要求在签合约之前，先尝一尝样品。我在两个半个小时之内需要拿到。”

滚烫的水在锅底的平面上蒸发了，Steve盯着着那一缕飘起来的水汽，试图让脸上的热度退去，他需要冷静下来，但却失败了——

“不。”

随之而来的沉默反而显得有些震耳欲聋。Steve挺直了背，伸直了身躯，就好像他现在正面对面地跟电话那头的人讲话。

“你说‘不’是什么意思？”Barnes平静地问。

“‘不’是指——”

“是的，我知道‘不’是什么意思，Rogers，我只是觉得很困惑，我不认为除了‘好的，James’之外，你还应该有别的回答。”

“我也不这么认为，先生，”Steve说，“但我现在确实这么说了，我做不了。”

“你做不了，还是不想做？”James厉声问，声线凛冽，没有了以往的调笑。

“不想做。我很忙，先生。如果你提早一天，该死的，如果你提早两天给我打电话，我都肯定可以为这个婚礼做出一份完美的蛋糕。但如果你不把自己的事业当一回事，没有认真到尊重我的事业，那么我也没有必要尊重你了。晚安，Barnes先生，祝你好运。”

他挂了电话，充满了胜利感。

然后他瞥到了水槽里默默滋滋作响的锅，才察觉到了其中的讽刺。他叹了口气，去冰箱里拿青苹果。

 

\----

接下来的五天，Barnes，甚至连Natasha都没再给他打过电话了。日子毫不意外地恢复了平静。

Sarah的苹果派被Steve暂时放到了一边，他终于有时间来改进一下蛋糕店的工作。他还得在菜单上做一些升级调整，以前的那份太简单了，应付不了现在因为各种对蛋糕店的好评报道蜂拥而至的新顾客。Steve把大部分空闲时间都花在了休息室里，开发出了更多新的甜点，有多加点甜馅料的，或者再混合上巧克力碎屑的，偶尔烤烤花生酱曲奇，好提醒自己的根在哪里。

Sam在一次午餐购物时问他为什么没有再接到“那个混蛋”的电话，他就只是简单地叫他别再提了，然后Sam就不再问了。Peggy和Sharon根本就没问过。她们非常高兴终于可以不用再看到Steve每天带着两个眼袋出现，也不会在配餐间发现他头发上沾着面粉在打盹了。而且这也意味着Steve终于有时间看店，姐妹两个就有更多的时间和空间尝试新的甜点，向大家展示她们的才华。

Steve下午六点关了门，早早回到家，却发现家里空荡荡，一室冷清（Sam出门家访去了），他告诉自己，一切都再好不过。但他无法欺骗自己，他的手指在发痒。

第六天，Natasha在上午11:30踏进了蛋糕店。这可真让Steve有些惊讶。她拉直了头发，现在披到了锁骨的位置。Steve正好在开橱窗柜子，发现她并没有穿平时的套装——而是换了一件紧身蓝色上衣，下摆塞进了黑色短裤里。她悠闲地踱到柜台，Steve把喉头的肿块吞了下去，站直了身子。

“你好啊，陌生人，”她笑着说，抹着黑色指甲油的手放在了柜台玻璃上，“有咖啡吗？”

“嗯，是的，当然。不配点什么吗，Natasha？”他背对着她问道，把一个大瓷杯放在了咖啡机的喷嘴下，听到Natasha模糊地嗯了一声，然后她开口道：“我在想，也许我们可以一起去吃个早午餐。你去过Sunflower吗？”

Steve把咖啡放在杯垫上，手指停在那里。他知道这个餐厅。事实上，这是他最喜欢的餐厅，他心里知道自己不会再被带回原来的状态，他不知道Natasha是不是也知道这点。

“我在工作呢，Nat。”他仍背对着她。

“哦，看得出来。”她的声音忽然抬高了，带着笑意，“但我还看得出Peggy可以帮你。”Steve转过身，Natasha的笑容很灿烂，但她没有露出牙齿，只是朝着通向备餐间和厨房的旋转门方向点了点头。Peggy站在那，她这半个小时都在那里清点存货。Steve眯起了眼睛。

“很快的，我请客。”Steve瞪着她——

“要我帮你打包吗？”他解开了围裙，看上去像要上刑场了。

“谢谢。”她说，在柜台上放下五美元。

Steve把钱放进了收银机里，把找零递回给她，而她只是摆摆手。Steve叹了口气，把零钱放进了那个装小费的罐子里。“让我先去——”Steve伸出大拇指比了比Peggy的方向。

Natasha点头，摆了摆手：“慢慢来，Steve。我在车里等你。”她接过热气腾腾的咖啡，在走出去之前朝他眨了眨眼。

 

\----

Sunflower是一家小餐厅，离Steve的蛋糕店只有十五分钟的车程。店里的主色调是白色，装点着蓝色和黄色。店外的平台和街面一样高，可以让用餐的人们能更好地欣赏到风景。这里人来人往，人们讲着电话，慢慢踱着步，急匆匆出门打车。这实际上真的算不上是一个隐蔽的地方。

（Natasha在他们进去之前就已经喝完了那杯咖啡。她在他们开车过去的路上一直在夸Steve，说他是这桩生意里唯一一个让她没有抛下一切坐飞机回俄罗斯老家的原因。Steve假装在抓左脸上的瘙痒，想要掩饰自己的脸红，但却完全被Natasha识破了。）

“我要一份鸡肉总汇三明治，水果配餐，谢谢。”Natasha笑容灿烂地看着那个侍者收回他们的菜单，夹在胳膊下走回柜台后面。她扭头看回Steve，后者正像一个十二岁小孩一样摆弄着银餐具。

“那么。”Steve为她开了个头，平静地对上了她的视线。

“那么。”

“你是来叫我回去的吗？”换做是平常，换做是其他事，Steve会为自己的粗鲁感到不好意思和羞愧。但他从来都不是那种会拐弯抹角的人。或者说这是大家这么告诉他的。

“如果你不想听这个，那就不是。”Natasha用吸管在她的含羞草鸡尾酒里搅拌着，“但我也不会对你撒谎，说这不是我要说的。“

Steve笑了一声，移开了视线：”哈，好吧，我想还是算了吧，谢谢。“

“但是你现在有了这么多空闲时间，肯定很无聊吧。”她在座位上晃了晃，扬起修剪完美的眉毛。

“我不无聊。”他实在实在是太无聊了。

“唉，Rogers。你不可能这么恨我们吧。”

“不是你。”该死的，Steve的脸皱了起来。干得真好，Rogers，就像个任性的孩子，干得真他妈的好。在开诚布公地咒骂了她的老板后，Steve过了一会儿才鼓起勇气去看她，他吃惊地发现Natasha在笑，是那种咧开嘴的大笑。她的笑容让她整个人都柔和了下来。

“是啊，”她宠溺地说，“很多人都会对James有这样的想法。而且说实话，我每天无时不刻都想把他掐死。”

“但是？”

“但是，他就只是脾气固执而已，他得向一堆看不起他，甚至想知道他干了什么才让他的事业存在的重要人士证明自己。James白手起家。他是我见过最刻苦工作的人之一。他就只是……”她停了下来，更仔细地斟酌着自己的用词，“他就只是不知道要怎样去寻求别人的帮助而已。”

“他不是有你吗？”Steve并不是一个会接受借口的人，但听到James以一种光辉的形象出现，这让他感到非常不自在，比他在答应这次会面时预计到的还要别扭。他的故事听起来太像——

“他就只有我了。我一直在试图让他——这不是关键，Steve。”Natasha的嘴唇抿了起来，她停了一下，“他觉得自己一个人可以搞得定，但这不是做生意的方法。你的身边有Peggy和Sharon。”她耸了耸肩，靠向椅背，“他有我，我看上去像是无可取代，但实际上我的绝对可靠是装出来的。”

侍者拿着他们的食物回来了，把Natasha点的三明治和水果放在了她的桌前，给了Steve他点的超级套餐：炒蛋，两根香肠，两份煎饼和一盘特色炸薯条。“那也许他就不应该干这一行。”

“不，”Natasha反驳道，打开了她的三明治，把中间的鸡肉拿出来蘸了蘸热腾腾的酱料，“他就只是固执而已。”然后她抬起头，脸上又挂上了那种笑容，就好像她知道什么他不知道的事一样，“就像你。”

Steve真的不大喜欢这个他只认识了不到四个月的女人这么了解他。有那么一瞬间，他想象了一下她和Sam联合起来的场景，几乎控制不住地战栗起来。他的大脑以后就永远都不能有隐私了。

他假装自己在思考，慢慢地嚼着炒得蓬松完美的煎蛋和热乎乎的香肠：“请对我说实话。”

“我一直都很诚实。”

哦，拜托。“不是他让你来的吗？”

Natasha翻了个白眼，喝了一口饮料：“相信我，如果James知道我现在在这里，和你在一起的话，他肯定会疯的。”

这个嘛？这就够了。“首先我有几个条件……“

 

\-----

他的条件相当简单。

1）任何订单都必须至少提早三天通知，以及2）晚上八点之后不接受任何订单。Natasha把这些条件发短信给她老板看的时候，脸上堆满了笑容。他们桌上的盘子已经被清理干净，就剩下三杯她喝得精光的鸡尾酒杯和Steve吃了一半的肉桂卷。她的手机在十分钟后震动了起来，有一条短信进来了，她笑了好久才说：“他说他接受这些条件。”

Steve可以押上他所有的存款赌他说的绝不只有这些。

 

\-----

“某些人看上去很精神嘛。”Sharon在三个星期后的某天走过柜台时轻轻推了他一下。蛋糕店的客人挺多，但还没忙到需要他们两个人一起服务的地步。头一次，Sharon在Steve让她可以提早下班的时候没有反驳他，而是急匆匆地脱掉了围裙，快速跑到了后面。

Steve眯着眼睛，微笑地看着她迅速补上咖啡豆，也完成了自己收银机上的最后一步：”某些人看起来好像很赶时间嘛。约会？“

Sharon按下了研磨启动的按钮：“哦，Rogers，你知道我绝对不会告诉你的。”

“是啊，但你会告诉Sam。”Steve表示了赞同，摇铃唤来了那个青少年模样，一身足球少年打扮的顾客，把他的香蕉奶油玛芬放在盘子里，带着礼貌的微笑递给了他：“祝你用餐愉快——他毫无疑问会跟我说的，所以我这只是在帮你节省力气。”Steve转过身，支着手肘，把脸靠在手掌上。

Sharon笑了，摇了摇头，出去的时候拍了拍Steve的肩膀：“这招真漂亮。”

Steve听到了大门边的叮当声，知道Sharon已经走了，让她的话慢慢沉入大脑。 他现在在逐渐补上第一次和他们签合约后缺失的睡眠，尽管现在订单依旧不断，但并没有改变他的睡眠情况。这多亏了他们新来的助理——Barton。Natasha在某个刮着风的早上来拿千层糕时不经意间提到了他。很显然，她最后还是说服了她的老板增加人手，但Steve个人认为他估计是被逼的。

所以他现在有了休闲时间。有了更多的时间让他避开去想那些放在冰箱里的苹果。Sam明白他，从没因它们占了太多空间而抱怨。他还有空在朋友们没有密谋帮他找约会对象时喝点啤酒。

Steve突然瞥到了落在桌上的裱花袋，里面粉红色的糖霜正在往外漏，洒到了案板上。

“该死的。“他叹了口气，想起他应该要开始给Peggy的小表弟做个生日蛋糕。但他拿起裱花袋的动作有点太用力了，里面的粉色糖霜喷到了他白蓝相间的围裙上。

“该死的。”他想用手把它们抹掉，结果却蹭了更多。太好了。

“嗯哼。”有人清了清嗓子。

Steve转过身，在围裙上擦了擦手，就好像还没有吸取刚才的教训似得。

有个男人正站在收银台边上盯着Steve看。他深色的眉毛微微挑了起来，同样深色的头发像是被风吹过，两边修剪得很短，前面的刘海却有些长，稍稍盖住了他的眼睛，差不多和他线条完美笔直的鼻梁一个弧度。他穿着一件黑色皮外套，拉链敞开着，露出了里面白色圆式紧衣领上衣。肩上背着个棕色皮公文包。他很漂亮。

Steve的手里还拿着那个粉色的裱花袋。显得他非常娘娘腔。

“嗯哼。”Steve重复了一遍。那男人眼里有什么东西发生了变化，他的眼睛开始发亮，带上了一丝玩味。他的嘴唇扭曲着像是在忍笑。“你好。”Steve重新开口道，哇哦，“有什么可以帮你的吗？”哇哦。

“希望如此，毕竟你在这里工作。”他靠在了柜台上，朝四周看了看，“店主在吗？”

“你眼前的就是。”Steve说，放下了那个裱花袋，拿出他一直放在围裙前兜里的毛巾擦了擦手。突然横亘的沉默显得有些沉重。

Steve抬头看向那位顾客，现在他的神情完全变了个样。他是表情有些僵硬，脸上的肌肉微微缩在一起，红色的嘴唇微张着。Steve咽下要到嘴边的“呃”，好好感谢了一下不管哪个听到他心声的神。

“你还好吗，先生？我们有一些刚出炉的香蕉奶油玛芬。”Steve热心地推荐道。

深色头发的男人眨了眨眼睛，身体晃了晃，再次清了清嗓子。他看起来好像因为自己而感到沮丧。“哦，呃，我不是很喜欢香蕉。它的味道很奇怪。所以你就是大名鼎鼎的Rogers？”他的那个笑容又回来了，“我一直在报纸上看到你的名字。”

Steve心里有什么温暖的东西在晃动。“谢谢，这对蛋糕店来说也算是个改变。”Steve伸出一只手，干净点的那只，“叫我Steve。”

Steve对天发誓他看到那男人迟疑了一秒钟，就好像他在思考什么。最后，他伸出手用力地握住了它。“我是Bucky。”他扯开一抹灿烂的笑容，没有露出牙齿。Steve脸上的困惑表情肯定相当明显。Bucky抽回那只和他握着的手，随意地摆了摆，“我的父母都是历史专家，显然他们认为以一个谁也没听说过的已故总统来命名我是一件非常好玩的事。”

Steve正准备问他是哪一个总统，他的美国历史还不错，Bucky开口了：“我不想说是哪一个。”他自嘲般地颤抖了一下，“太多生动鲜活的回忆了，就像一场大灾难。我脆弱的小心脏可受不了这个。”他眨了眨眼。

Steve嗤笑了一声，显得非常突兀，如果不是Bucky冲他眨眼睛的样子，他自己也应该觉得尴尬，他的样子就好像把Steve逗笑是一个很令他骄傲的胜利。

“你难道没有听说过我接的那些订单吗？”Steve开着玩笑，“我可没有什么脆弱的小心脏。”

“这个嘛，倒是挺对的。”Bucky双手插进了口袋，抵着脚后跟微微晃动了几下。Steve现在已经很靠近柜台了，终于看清楚了他这一身。他的窄脚牛仔裤穿在身上非常棒，脚上的乐福鞋清爽还带着些复古。他看起来就像是被Maison Martin Margiela（* 梅森·马丁·马吉拉，比利时著名设计师）本人亲自做过造型。“有一只小鸟告诉我，你这里的咖啡赞爆了。”

“正在煮呢。”Steve已经听习惯了这类夸赞。

“请给我来一杯，要是你不介意的话。另外，我警告你，我是在东欧出生的。”Bucky挑了挑眉毛，像是在挑衅Steve。Steve翻了个白眼，友好的那种，朝Bucky伸出手，后者从公文包里的拿出一个旅行用保温瓶。

Steve走到咖啡机旁，把保温瓶放在喷嘴下面：“是吗，我是从布鲁克林来的，我觉得我对咖啡略知一二。“这种感觉很熟悉。这种轻松愉快的对答和聊天，就好像他们在另一世做过几百万次一样。

一阵沉默。“你来自布鲁克林？”Steve不用转身去看，都听得出他声音里的笑意。他把自己唇边的笑意先咽了下去，然后转过了身。打起精神来，Rogers。

Bucky笑着，露出整洁的牙齿，拿过了他的杯子。“生在那里，长在那里。”Bucky把杯子端起来凑到鼻子边，深深地吸了一口气，闭上了眼睛，Steve觉得就连这么看着他，都让他的心里有什么东西在涌动。Bucky哼哼着：“我也一样，在那里长大。”他的眼睛仍旧闭着。

Steve觉得他需要空气。现在就要。

“就要咖啡吗？还是？”Steve的问题没有问完，一群职场女性走了进来，Bucky回头看到了她们。

“嗯，有什么推荐的吗？”Steve想到了碎巧克力曲奇和花生酱曲奇。每当他有压力的时候，他就喜欢自己一个人好好享受一番这个，这会让他想起布鲁克林慵懒的午后。他喜欢一个人吃着午餐，享受着新鲜出炉，包装精美，他手掌大小的曲奇。他发现这是他唯一喜欢一个人待着的时候。

Bucky在他的包里翻找着钱包，Steve看到他的包被各种东西塞得满满的，薄薄的几片文件袋，还有一些文件夹。他注意到了包的牌子。Prada。

“黄油焦糖蛋糕还挺受欢迎的。”Steve说。它们确实是啊。但为什么他觉得自己像是在说谎。

Bucky最后终于翻出了钱包，把在他低头找东西时掉落在眼前的一撮头发拨回到了耳朵后面。“算了，那个，店里现在有曲奇吗？碎巧克力，或者燕麦，或是花生酱曲奇？我想要一块跟我的脸一样大的。”他拿出了一张十美金，“我还是比较喜欢简单的，你懂吗？“

Steve的笑容灿烂：”我知道你的意思。“

 

\-----

Bucky在他咀嚼花生酱曲奇的声音冒犯到了坐在他后面的老太太后，又多要了三块。虽然这些曲奇已经要十美元了，他还是留下了十美元的小费，说自己还会再来的。他举起杯子，像是在向Steve敬礼，然后走了出去。

Steve一直等着自己砰砰作响的心跳恢复平稳。好吧。

操。

 

\-----

“好吧，你是怎么回事？”Sam最后还是问了。他放下笔，暂时停下手上改着的试卷。

Steve眨了眨眼睛：“什么？”

“你老这么一副含情脉脉的样子是怎么回事？”Sam重复了一遍，向他靠过去，“自从上次迪斯尼宣布要重新回归手绘动画后，我就没见过你这副样子了。”

Steve愚蠢地想装出不在乎的样子，从Sam对面的餐桌旁站起来，朝冰箱走去：“我真的完全不知道你在说什么。我难道就不能有心情好的一天或是什么吗？”

Sam没有马上回嘴，但Steve几乎可以听得到他翻白眼的声音，他就只是继续装作在冰箱里翻找着什么的样子。一堆速冻食品包装盒上硕大的“Hungry Man（*速冻食品系列的名字，有各种口味）”在瞪着他。“我说，你想去打保龄球吗？”

“来这招吗？真是聪明，Rogers。“

“Sam——“

“好吧，顺着你。当然，你想什么时候去？”Sam在背后回他。

“一个小时以后怎么样？今天是星期四，如果我没记错的话，有十美元的啤酒和披萨套餐。”Steve非常自信，甚至有点飘飘然了。他关上冰箱门，没有听到Sam的回答。

Sam瞪着他，眉头微微皱了起来。“你想去打保龄球？在晚上九点半的现在去喝酒？”他重复了一遍。

Steve试着让自己看上去没有受到任何冒犯。不是说他不喜欢享受生活，不喜欢偶尔出去玩玩什么的。就只是过去的几个月，他都非常忙碌，他的空闲时间都花在了在重新开工之前少得可怜的几个小时补觉上了。虽然最近这种情况已经很少了，如果有的话。但这也不意味着他反对晚上出去玩。他有时候也可以一时冲动好吗？Steve以前就经常因为天性里的这种一时冲动而和块头有三个他那么大的孩子打起来。就只是最近，他都没找到机会——

好吧，也许Sam说的也不是全然没有道理。

但是。

“是啊。怎么了？”

Sam就只是瞪着他，这次，他看着他的眼神变得越来越怀疑。Steve对他的那个眼神有着丰富的经验。那是Sam的第十三号眼神，意思是：你现在表现得非常可疑，如果你觉得我不会追究到底，搞清楚你在搞什么鬼的话，你就算是走了狗屎运了。

“好吧，当我没问。也许我只是今天晚上不想吃冷冰冰的，混着什么奇怪的肉的晚餐而已。”Steve为自己辩护道，转身回到冰箱前，从里面拿出了一份速冻食品。

“不，不行，不能当没问过。啤酒和披萨对我来说，什么时候都是最棒的。”Sam有些歉疚地说。但Steve就只是固执地掀开了微波炉的门。

“喂！笨蛋！”Sam扔出手上的笔，正中Steve的后脑勺。

“噢！搞什么——上帝！”Steve揉着后脑勺，看到Sam已经从椅子上站了起来，现在正挠自己的后颈。

“我们快走吧！我需要忘记人类未来必将到来的文化灾难。“ Sam转身向自己的房间走去，准备换衣服外出，“但别以为这事就这么完了！”他在关门之前冲Steve叫道。

Steve咧开嘴笑了。

 

\-----

不出他们的所料，保龄馆里都是人，但Sam还是在这人挨着人的地方给他俩找了个很不错的位置。Steve在Sam五局三胜赢了他后就投降了。Sam的胜利之舞让他们两个都感到很尴尬，真的，Steve那六品脱啤酒大部分都贡献给他的上衣了，他实在笑得太厉害了。

“好吧，有一双迷人眼睛的先生，你最后打算要向我坦诚了吗？”Sam从Steve的夏威夷披萨里拿了一块，他喝酒的时候就只配夏威夷。

Steve想起了那斜在一侧的深色头发，那双湿润的嘴唇和蓝色的大眼睛。他猛地灌了好几口啤酒，好掩饰唇边的笑容，他知道自己控制不住笑出来了。Sam在他低头的时候发出一声坏笑，“我还是不知道——”

Sam给了他那个眼神。

“——好吧，好吧，就只是今天下午来店里的一个客人。好了，你赢了，高兴吧？”

“该死的，我当然高兴！我他妈的高兴得不得了！”Sam说，伸出一只拳头递向Steve要跟他碰一下。Steve认得他这个手势，但完全没有相同的热情。

“那么问题出在哪了？你做了什么事情让人家退缩了吗？”

“如果他不会被我全身裹着粉色糖霜的样子吓退的话，我真想不出还有什么能吓倒他。”Steve喃喃道，撕着披萨的饼边。Sam大声地叫了出来。

“我的天啊！”

“没错。”

“好吧，我有点搞不懂了。你现在怎么突然不高兴了呢？在这之前，你一直像个青春期的小女孩一样在脸红——”

“我没有——”

“你要到他的电话号码了吗？”Sam逼问道，大口地咬了一口披萨。Steve没有回他，Sam在桌子下面踢了他一脚。

“我，呃，我觉得那样做有点……不合适。”他弱弱地回道，手上的饼边在牧场沙拉酱里更用力地蘸了蘸。

Sam放慢了咀嚼的动作，看着Steve，就像他不敢相信这是他最好的朋友一样。Steve对这眼神也很熟悉。Sam把披萨咽了下去：“我收回刚才的话。我现在对这个一点儿也不高兴。”

“我知道。”Steve说。他脑子里被塞得满满的，这一副乐陶陶，晕乎乎的状态下不停敲击着他的想法是，也许Bucky只是随便说说。也许他不会再回来了，Steve就再也见不到他了。他觉得他没法靠这么一个名字找到他，有什么东西告诉他，要说Bucky是个正式的名字，倒更像是一个昵称。这一切突然一下子变得十分伤感。

Steve耸了耸肩，没有对上Sam的视线。“也许这样是最好的。他看起来不像是我能配得上的人。”

Sam几乎是下意识地立即地表示了反对：“哦，得了吧。他说过他还会来吗？”

“说是说了，但是——”

“这就好了嘛。”Sam说，就好像这就足够了，就好像所有事情都已经板上钉钉了，就好像说出来的话就一定算数一样。“他下次再来的时候，不要再搞砸了，不要退缩。让我骄傲吧。”Sam吃完了他的那片披萨，打了个饱嗝。

Steve皱了皱鼻子：“你真的不应该点橄榄和墨西哥胡椒。”

“我一点儿不关心你对披萨配料的喜好。”Sam大笑起来。菠萝，就好像他刚才没有从他这里偷去一片一样的。

“Steve Rogers有个暗恋对象。哦，我的天啊。Peggy会抓狂的。”Sam喃喃地自言自语道，说真的，Steve早就想到了。

 

\-----

Bucky 确实又出现了。

差不多已经过去了一个星期。这一星期Steve的大部分时间都花在了尽量不要让自己去想他上面。日复一日，他每天关门的时候却都失望于今天又没看到他。而他其他的时间则用于叹气，以及在任何一个和他对Bucky的描述有那么一点点相像的年轻男子走进来时，对Peggy的“是他吗？”回答“不是”。

这一切都令Steve坐立不安，感到希望渺茫。

Sharon从后面门走进来的时候，Steve正在和婚礼蛋糕样本做斗争。五份奶油核桃蛋糕，红丝绒蛋糕，香草果酱，卡布奇诺摩卡蛋糕和开心果蛋糕。但香草果酱糖霜总是太酸，Steve不是很满意。

“Sharon，你能帮我尝一下这个吗？”他拿着一把木勺子，在搅拌碗里不停搅拌着，一边看着烤箱上的计时器。“那对夫妻倒是没有特别说明他们想要果酱有多酸，但我总觉得应该加点柑橘什么的。”

计时器一停，Sharon就把碗从他手里抢走了，瞥了一眼黄油核桃蛋糕底层。我到底把烤箱手套放在哪了？Steve想着，四处翻找着。

“我觉得挺不错的。”Sharon说，咂巴了一下嘴巴，“这是血橙吗？”

“没错，我在最后一秒改了主意。”他找到了那个手套，打开了烤箱的门，热喷喷的香气涌出来扑了他一脸。

“好主意，还有，”她说，“外面有个叫Bucky的找你。”

Steve手上的托盘差点掉了下来。Sharon整个人都像放光了一样，她开心地咧开嘴笑着，从围裙口袋里拿出一条毛巾：“把那个给我，我会搞定的。你，去把他搞定。”她用脚蹭着他，让Steve差点绊了一脚。他在备餐间通向店面的门前停了下来。

Steve真讨厌自己现在这一副停下来理头发的样子，尽管他知道这可能没什么用。他这才注意到自己的手上还带着那幅粉色小碎花手套。这不是第一次了，也不会是最后一次，Steve非常确定宇宙在借机试图告诉他些什么。

Bucky倚在柜台上，手里拿着半个三明治，在跟Peggy聊天。他的头上架着一副太阳眼镜，深色的头发向后梳去，露出光洁的额头。这是个炎热的午后，他穿着和那天一样的牛仔裤，但是换了一件黑色的T恤，没给人留下什么想象的空间。他对Peggy说的话让两个人都大笑了起来。他看着她的样子，慵懒自信里带着些挑逗。Steve真的非常想要消失，重新回到厨房里去。

“够久的啊，”但是Bucky注意到了Steve的出现，站直了身体朝他挥了挥手，“嗨。”

“嗨，你又来了啊。”Steve打着招呼，陈述着这显而易见的事实，在脑子里踹了自己一脚。

“伙计，就算你再努力也没办法让我离开这里。”Steve完全不知道要怎么接话。他觉得自己的脸红了起来。Bucky温柔地笑了。

“你这的女孩可真赞，”Bucky继续说，举起了手上的三明治，“我得说，这个牛肉三明治让我的膝盖都有点软了。”

“你尽情地夸吧，但是记得你还是得付钱哦。”Peggy开玩笑地回了一句，越过Steve，为涌进来的顾客点单去了，留下他和Bucky两个人在柜台前。

Steve觉得自己有点笨手笨脚，这非常不对劲。他感觉之前那种轻松的气氛慢慢不见了。从理智上来说，Steve知道Peggy不会公然和她一直喋喋不休于他终于遇上的男人调情，但他同时也意识到，尽管他觉得他们好像已经认识对方有几十年那么久，他其实根本完全不了解Bucky。

Bucky在柜台前的高脚凳上坐了下来，左右摇晃着找到了个舒适的位置。“没有那些粉红色，我差点没认出你来。”他自顾自笑了笑，把Steve从内心的纠结里拽了出来。后者花了一会儿才消化了这句话，绽开了一抹笑容。

“混球。”他摇了摇头。

“喂，那很好看，没有恶意。”Bucky开着玩笑。Steve感觉那堵大坝裂开了，一切又重新各归各位，变得轻松随意了起来。

突然，一阵铃声响了起来，Bucky愣了一会儿，才接起了电话，用口型向Steve说了声抱歉。“喂？我不在公司，我有来电显示……我在解决午饭，因为某些人喜欢不断提醒我，说我离不开咖啡和麦提莎（*其实就是麦丽素），”Bucky宠溺地笑了笑，眼睛因电话那头的人眯了起来。Steve觉得自己需要做点什么来保持忙碌，“我应该因为你这句话炒了你……是的，你说的没错。我会死的。”

Steve在捣鼓着搅拌器给自己做芒果冰沙的时候，看到Peggy朝他这边看了过来。他让机器的旋转声音淹没了那对话声。

“……我有一百万零一件事要——上帝啊，好的，我等下就过去。没错，很多很多伏特加。好的，好的，拜拜。”Bucky挂断了电话，叹了口气，把手机塞回了包里那一片乱七八糟的东西里。

“天堂的烦恼（*也暗指情侣之间的争吵）？”Steve说，挤了点微笑出来，掩盖唇边快藏不住的难过。他当然不可能是单身。看看他的样子。

Bucky把手肘靠在柜台上。“我可不认为那是什么天堂。说是在地狱里的另一天还差不多。”这句明显的玩笑话让Steve往塑料杯里倒鲜亮液体混合物的动作慢了下来。他喜欢这个男人。如果他愿意对自己更坦诚一点的话，他几乎为他神魂颠倒了。但是听他这么说他的伴侣，有些不对。

“女朋友？”他试探道。

Bucky歪着头笑得像只柴郡猫。“不。也不是男朋友，就只是一个自作聪明的同事。”他停了一秒钟，“你这是在试探我吗？你听起来像是在试探我。”

“试探？”Steve重复了一遍，这回他真的感到有些困惑了，但心里却默默因为确认了这个事实而欢呼雀跃。他将吸管透过杯盖戳了进去，大口喝了起来。

“没错。试探。想知道我是不是单身。我单身，顺便说一句。如果你感兴趣的话。”Bucky说，就好像他的话没有颠覆Steve脚下的地面一样。Steve差点被冰沙呛到了。Bucky的眼睛又像刚才一样眯了起来，Steve因为他直勾勾的眼神胸腔一紧。他那个样子就好像Steve是什么特别有趣的东西，就好像他们正在分享一个Steve还不知情的无声笑话。

他放下了杯子：“如果我感兴趣呢？”

Bucky含糊地哼哼了一声，那声音总是令Steve无法压下小腹涌起的热流。这个男人可以如此剧烈地搅动他的情绪，让他既骚动不安，又兴奋不已，让他头晕目眩。Steve不知道自己是不是明显地表现出了心里的感受，也不知道Bucky是不是也有同样的感受。

“那我就要问你这周六有什么安排了？”他碰了碰桌上的冰沙，尝了一口，“我可以也要一杯这个带走吗？外面热得要死。”

Steve笑了，每次当他们挨得近一些的时候，他就会发现自己不由自主就会微笑：“当然可以。”

但是——

Steve觉得自己的心沉了下去。他想起了那个Croquembouche的订单，那个得周六晚上就开始做，更别说那天下午还有Peggy侄子的生日party要准备。蛋糕店那天会关门半天。

“实际上，”Steve开口说道，Bucky的笑容垮了下来，他已经把黑莓手机从包里的那团深渊里拿了出来，“那天我还有个订单，我只有那天有空做。”

“你要做的是什么？”Bucky小心翼翼地问他，把冰沙放回到桌子上，认真地盯着它看。Steve不记得曾看到过Bucky这个表情，全然没有了那种明亮带着些挑逗的神情。

“一个法式婚礼蛋糕，时间真的非常紧。叫作 Croquembouche？它看起来就和名字一样令人困惑。”

“哦。”

Steve真正感受到了人生里最严重的鞭笞。他不知道自己做错了什么。

“但是我们可以想出办法来的。”他迅速补救道，希望自己听起来没有像心里感受到的那么迫切，“我最近的日程已经很宽松了。你应该看看我以前的日程，”Steve笑了笑，希望能消散些奇怪的紧绷气氛，“我发誓我那时甚至有好几天完全没时间睡觉。那简直是冷酷无情。”

Bucky也跟着笑了几声，但笑意并没有抵达他的眼底，他还是盯着那杯芒果冰沙看，杯侧已经开始凝结出一层小水滴了。

“我是说……如果你还——”

“当然，相信我，毫无疑问。”Bucky突然开口打断了他，又找回了他那像是西装一样套在外面的强势。话说回来，Steve还真想看他穿西装的样子。他开始摆弄自己的手机，嘴里不时嘟囔着，咒骂着什么。他咬着嘴唇的样子让Steve的眼睛都看直了。最后他终于弄出了结果。

“我下下个星期二从早上8点到中午有空。”就好像他已经竭尽所能了。Steve在心里默默算着，那还有12天。

“可以。”Steve真心有些好奇，也奇怪为什么这之前都没有被提起来过，“那你到底是做什么的？”

Bucky在他手机上按了几个键，过了一会儿才像是突然想起来一样回答：“我开了一个公司。差不多。”他抬起头，咧开嘴笑了，对冰沙点了点头，“快点，那个冰沙可不会自己做出来，Steve。“

 

\-----

那天剩下的时间里，Steve不停瞥着手机里存在Bucky这个名字下的那串号码。

晚上，在和Sam看电影的时候，他收到了一条短信。

**Bucky 9:31pm: 你最好把这个号码存下来了。我一般不给别人的。**

Steve因为这个玩笑话微笑了起来。

**Steve Rogers 9:35pm: 你已经在列表里了。**

**Bucky 9:36pm: 我很荣幸。**

**Steve Rogers 9:38pm: 你当然应该感到荣幸。那是一个非常长的列表。**

**Bucky 9:41pm: 该死的，Steve，我怎么没看出你还有这套。**

Steve大笑了起来，Sam从沙发那边看了他一眼，电影的声音像一个空灵的背景音。

**Steve Rogers 9:41pm: 混球。**

**Bucky 9:44pm: 哦，拜托，就好像你自己不是一样。我已经看透你了，爱模仿人的Mr. Rogers。**

**Bucky 9:44pm: 你懂吗？ Mr. Rogers Mr. Rogers？**

**Steve Rogers 9:45pm: 真好笑。就好像我之前没听过这个一样。**

**Bucky 9:47pm: 混蛋 :o)**

“如果你是在给你那个性感的男朋友发色情短信的话，你可以回自己房间去。”Sam说，等电视里的爆炸声减弱后，把声音开得更响了。

“他不是我的男朋友。”Steve说，淡定地把手机塞回自己的口袋里，但脸上的笑容背叛了他，表现出了完全不一样的内容。

“当然，伙计，随你怎么说。”

 

\-----

事情是这样的，Bucky并不是Steve的男朋友。他不是——说真的，Sam，别再说了——虽然Sam和Sharon总在他们一起出去玩的晚上取笑他口袋里震动个不停的手机。但说实话，他甚至都不知道他姓什么，而且他们也根本没有出去约会过。或者，至少Steve没觉得他们是在约会。

在Steve星期六把给Peggy侄子的生日蛋糕做完后，Bucky就开始例行来店里待上一会儿，平均每隔一天，或者说，至少每隔一天来一次。那些他没办法来的时候，也一定会给Steve发短信告诉他。就好像在为无法从自己的日程里挤出那么一小时给Steve而感到抱歉。也不是说Steve会责怪他，毕竟他自己的日程有时候也难以预测。

星期天是蛋糕店一个星期最忙的一天，Bucky那天早上七点就来了，聪明地避开了中午的人潮。虽然外面太阳并不大，但他还是戴了一副太阳眼镜。店里只有两个客人，正准备出门去街对面的停车场。

“宿醉？”Steve说，算是在打招呼。Bucky坐上吧台前他的老位置。他今天穿着一件带兜帽的衣服，外面套着一件深蓝色的法兰绒上衣。

“还醉着呢，我猜。”他说，“快拿咖啡因来淹没我。”他把眼镜摘了下来，露出的眼睛有点红。Steve见过这样的眼睛，他在给一个三胞胎生日party做提拉米苏蛋糕（顺便说一句，他们全都对坚果过敏）的时候从镜子里看到过。

“我怎么突然觉得自己像是你的毒贩子呢？”Steve开着玩笑。

他听到Bucky喷出一阵笑，转身把杯子递给他，Bucky却已经把头放在冰凉的白色桌面上了。

“你要是敢流口水的话，我就把你赶出去！”Bucky朝他比了个中指，Steve暗觉好笑，“我猜唯一能让你起来的原因是——"Steve迟疑了一下，把杯子放了下来，”——工作。“

Bucky闻到咖啡的香味，抬起了头，用手环住了杯子，小心翼翼地尝了一口。那会把他的嘴巴烫伤的，Steve不止一次这么想到。Bucky坐直了身体，用手拨了拨自己的头发，把它们弄得更乱了。“相信我，伙计，我宁愿躺在床上，但是，”他扮了个鬼脸，“使命召唤。”

“你什么时候要走？”Steve问他，他还是不知道Bucky开的是什么公司，但他不想逼他。

“实际上，我本来都不应该来这儿的，但是，”他耸了耸肩，甚至是有些羞涩地瞥了Steve一眼。Steve可以听得到他没说出来的“但是我想要见见你”。他感到自己的脸颊有些发烫。

“但是，我要在二十分钟内——”

“Bucky！”

他抬起手做了个投降的姿势，笑了起来，微微皱起了脸：“喂，我还宿醉着呢，记得吗？小声点。马上就有车来接我了。”

这个男人迟早会把我弄死的，Steve这么想着，操，这么想想都让他觉得十分愉快。“早上要这么早起来工作，昨天晚上还玩得那么迟。”Steve嘲讽他，咧开嘴笑着双手叉着腰，“我肯定会讨厌看到你在大学的样子。”

Bucky又喝了一口咖啡，喃喃道：“我也讨厌。”

三分钟之后，车来了，Bucky的铃声响了起来。Steve在他冲他挥手再见的时候，才迟钝地注意到这和他之前用的那个黑莓手机不是同一个。

 

\-----

星期二，Bucky在Steve休息前五分钟走了进来。Steve怀疑地看了一眼Peggy，后者就只是冲他笑着问“干嘛？”，淡定地把发酵好的面包放进了收银台后的烤箱里。说真的，他还什么都没说呢。

Steve在Bucky对面的椅子上坐了下来，后者冲他挑了挑眉毛算作打招呼。Steve把系在腰间的围裙解了下来。今天事情真多，他还是没能决定到底给Sam的烘焙热卖会做酥皮南瓜还是酥皮牛奶巧克力。

“该死的，这可真难决定。”Bucky说，他今天没有带着那个总是鼓囊囊的公文包。他没看到他带任何包。他今天穿着牛仔外套，里面是一件白色T恤，腿上套了一条颜色深点的牛仔裤。“要是能有一个朋友给我尝一尝样品，我肯定能更好地做出选择。”他夸张地说，调皮地挑了挑眉毛，那总能逗得Steve发笑。这是另外一件Bucky学到的关于他的事。

“是啊，我也这么觉得。”Steve干巴巴地回答。Bucky仰起头笑得停不下来。

他们聊了整整一个小时。Steve发现原来他们以前在布鲁克林住的地方离彼此很近。Bucky中学的名字听起来很熟悉，但Steve也没听说附近有谁是那个学校的，看来也不算太近。他们都认为Leone餐厅有最棒的披萨，Bucky说这话的时候眼睛都在发光：哇哦，我打赌我肯定跟你擦肩而过有一百次了。那里的小牛肉三明治简直要人命！我他妈的太爱那个地方了。这可真是疯狂不是吗？

到目前为止，Steve了解到的Bucky：

1) Bucky会说流利的俄语，德语，法语和罗马尼亚语（“我小时候常去旅行。”他微微耸了耸肩说）。当他喝醉的时候，他会不停地讲罗马尼亚语。Steve可真希望有机会看看他那个样子。他想象着Bucky把酒一口饮尽，嘴唇因为罗马尼亚语而弯出柔软的曲线，他压下内心想让他用法语讲点什么的冲动。他知道Bucky——有趣的是，他如此迅速就了解了这个男人，他觉得这种感觉已经深入到骨子里去了——可能会说一个什么骂人的话，或者什么超级滑稽好笑的话。

2) 他最喜欢伏特加。但其实除了黑朗姆和太甜的酒之外，他几乎什么酒都喝。还喜欢偶尔尝尝大都会鸡尾酒。

i) (“我真的要和你拉钩吗——Buck，我不想——你这是在噘嘴吗？你今年几岁？“）

3) 他一个人住，在离Steve家大概半个小时车程的地方，毫不意外在比较富裕的那片区域。他还有个妹妹在学天体物理。（他谈起这个的时候，双手在空中打了个引号，因为显然“我引用她的原话：我可没这个时间跟你坐下来好好解释一下我以此为生的这个复杂话题，尤其是在以你最终睡过去结尾的情况下。她完全是在说谎——”

“她当然是在撒谎，Buck。”）

i) 他的父母已经退休了，从他们寄回来的最后一张明信片来看，他们现在正在意大利南部的什么地方旅游。

4) 他的身上显然有一处刺青，但Steve问他的时候，他却不肯告诉他在什么地方，就只是冲他眨了眨眼。Steve把脸埋在了掌心里。

5) 比起蛋糕，他更喜欢派。尤其是苹果派。但他最喜欢的糕点口味是柠檬，这个Steve已经知道了，鉴于最近店里柠檬方砖失踪的次数比较频繁。

i) 当Steve这么说的时候，Bucky在桌子下面踢了他一脚。

ii) 但是巧克力战胜了一切。永远如此。（Steve对这个观点深表认同，换来对方一个习惯性的挑眉和俏皮的笑容，就好像他正在竭力压下马上就要迸出来的大笑。“我一直以为你是那种喜欢香草的人。”Steve弹着吸管，溅了点苏打水到Bucky身上，后者大笑了起来。）

Bucky也知道了一些他不知道的事。他现在知道了Steve是家里的独生子，虽然他的父母都不在了，但日子还算过得去，他现在和一个朋友住在一起。他知道了这家蛋糕店是Steve的骄傲和快乐，是他白手起家一手创造出来的。他知道了Steve对历史的痴迷，知道他从小就喜欢画画，但现在只是把它当作一种爱好。Bucky让Steve答应下次要给他看。这一次，这并没有让Steve觉得局促不安。他想要和Bucky分享，想要给他看他的世界。也许这样他就可以成为这其中的一部分。

当Steve最后想起来要看时间的时候，才发现已经超出他的休息时间十分钟了，但是Peggy甚至都没有过来提醒他。时间过得真快。当他送Bucky到门口的时候，他觉得自己有点傻。而当他没能鼓起勇气吻别对方，而只是给了对方一个再见的拥抱时，他觉得自己更傻了。

 

\-----

“你知道的，除了我之外的每个人都见过他了，我有点不高兴。”Sam从他的马提尼里挑出一个橄榄扔到了嘴里。

“我又没把他关在地下室——谢谢。”Steve在服务生把他的食物（辣椒小扁豆和小羊排配上酸奶薄荷酱）放在他面前时对她道谢。他得开始点些别的食物了。“而且我们并没在约会。”

“没错。”Sam以那种他完全不赞同的语气赞同道，一边看着他的那盘北非小米饭配烤鸡肉和西葫芦放在了他面前，“他又没常来找你，也没把你的日程摸得一清二楚，更没明明白白表示出对你的兴趣。他对你非常感兴趣，至少我是这么听说的。”

“我简直不敢相信我的生活竟然变成了你和Sharon八卦中最令人兴奋的话题。”Steve切着半熟的羊肉，“我们之间并没有发生什么。”

“还没有。还没有发生什么。我都可以听到你这话的言下之意了，它在求你注意一下它。这可真可悲。你让我觉得很难过——”

“哇哦，看看这是谁。”

Steve抬起头，嘴里还塞着食物，看到了一身休闲打扮的Bucky。他穿得比平常都要来得更随意，一条黑色的运动裤，上身是一件过于紧身的NIKE T恤。他的大部分头发都被头上反戴着的帽子遮住了，但那撮长长的刘海依旧垂在额前。Steve吞咽了一下。Bucky咧开嘴笑了。

“你好啊，Buck。”Sam停止了用餐，从他的座位上回过了头。操。

“呃，”Steve开口，真心希望Sam能对他好心一点，别在这里让他尴尬。他同时也希望自己的脸上没沾上什么酸奶酱。但他还是拽过一张餐巾纸，Bucky的笑容变得更灿烂了，几乎有点过于夸张。“我不知道你会来这里。”

“任何一个喜欢真正的黎巴嫩菜的人都会来这里，至少我希望如此。”Bucky晃了晃手上的外卖袋，“特辣烤牛肉卷。你点了什么？”

Steve低下头，毫无必要地扫了一眼他的盘子：“羊肉特色餐。我差不多就只点这个。”

“这个，伙计，可真可惜。”Bucky说，还是笑着看着Steve，就好像他是什么他私人的，永远也不会令他厌倦的愉快源泉。他的眼睛扫到了Sam。

“哦，这是我的室友Sam。Sam，这是Bucky，他是——”那个一直在我脑子里打转的男人？该死的。

“——你的新朋友，我听说过一点你的事。”Sam说，他笑起来的样子就好像今天是他人生里最美妙的一天，但同时也免去了他的尴尬。他和Bucky握了握手。

“哦，真的吗？”Bucky说，他吐字的那种腔调让Steve觉得自己的脸都烧起来了，他看向Steve，“我也是。你真的是个老师吗？”

Sam收回了手：“严格来说是辅导员，但你说的没错。”

“该死的。”

“这并不糟糕。只除了那些很糟糕的时候。”Bucky因为这话仰头大笑了起来。他笑得很大声。笑声相当有感染力，Steve控制不住也跟着他一起笑了起来。

“好吧，虽然我真的想跟你好好聊一聊工作上的悲惨事迹，但我真的得走了。我迟点给你打电话，Steve。”他挥了挥手上的纸袋，“得让你好好开开眼界。”他走了出去。

Sam转过头看向Steve，后者正非常努力地不和他四目相对。

“别再那么盯着我看了。”

“Steve。”

“Sam。”

“我就随便说说，如果你不想承认自己对他有多痴迷的话，他就归我了。”

\-----  
这慢慢成了一种习惯。

有时候Steve会发现Bucky四肢伸展着坐在柜台后面，手指在黑莓手机上不停地舞动着，每秒钟大概打一百万个单词。脸上带着一种软和的温柔，和他们第一次见面时那种慵懒又挑逗的样子完全像是换了个人。

其他时间，他则会像在自己家里一样放松，洋洋得意地霸占了吧台边他的专属位置，吃光了Steve所有的柠檬方砖，害得Steve开始不得不放起一些，因为也有其他客人喜欢吃这个。大多数时间里，Steve很少能看到他超过半个小时以上；随着时间慢慢进入夏天，店里的生意也越来越好。

他没有再接到过James Barnes的一个电话或短信。连邮件也没有。

Steve开始想自己是不是正式把这个男人赶走了？如果他肯对自己诚实一点的话，他对此毫无意见。现在所有的订单都是Clint Barton发短信通知他的，就目前的情况来看 ，Clint知道怎么有条有理地做事。订单依旧很多，但它们在时间上都得到了很好的分配。这让Steve有更多的时间去做其他简单的事情。特别是，这让他可以空出时间来给Bucky。鉴于Bucky现在正一寸一寸慢慢地嵌入了Steve的生活。

事情的发展不怎么符合常理。Bucky是一个矛盾的混合体。Steve觉得哪里都有他，但有时候，即使他近在眼前，却仍显得神秘莫测。他可以没羞没臊极尽挑逗，Steve想起来的时候会觉得他是个混蛋，但仍会因为他那张嘴里吐出来的话而一起大笑，就像是游乐园的两个小男孩。好吧，Steve是那个大一点的男孩。至少Bucky喜欢常常这么提醒他。

Steve发现Bucky总是在话题转入某个领域——工作的时候说谎，于是他也不再往那个方向问了。

不管什么时候，只要Steve有一点想要了解更多，问得更多的意思时，Bucky的表情就会从原本的轻松愉快变得阴沉得有些悲哀，甚至还有些懊悔。要说Steve从作为他最好朋友和室友的Sam Wilson那里学到过什么，那就是要尊重别人的界限，不管你有多么真心想要帮助他们，想要安抚他们。所以Steve就不再提起这个话题了。

真的，他放弃了。

给那对匈牙利夫妇结婚二十五周年纪念做的蛋糕已经完成，好好地放在冰箱里。那是一个七层巧克力蛋糕，外面裹着香草草莓糖霜。Steve让Sam帮他一起涂抹蛋糕外层的糖霜，但当后者准备去拿印花模具的时候，他坚决地表示了反对。Sam是个高中老师没错，但他的动手能力真的是糟糕透顶。

Steve在零点还差半个小时的时候倒在了床上，缓慢地向床头挪动着。他非常庆幸自己在做蛋糕之前就穿上了睡裤，因为现在再叫他起来去换裤子简直就是酷刑。Steve把脸埋在枕头里，想调整一个好的姿势——

他放在床头柜上的手机突然响了起来。

“Bucky？“Steve困倦地接了起来，看了一眼桌上的闹钟，上面显示现在是凌晨12:08。

“该死的！对不起，我把你吵醒了吗？”Bucky的声音听上去一下子变得非常警醒。Steve在被子下面动了动身体，把枕头支在了床头。

“不，没有，你没有吵醒我。”Steve把剩下的那句“我才正准备去睡觉”咽了回去，Bucky的声音在电话那端听起来非常歉疚。如果累得在备餐间（再次）睡着可以换来现在这一个小时电话，他也对这笔交易非常满意。

“你确定吗？我有时候会忘了不是所有人都会到快天亮才睡觉。我可以——”

Steve捏了捏鼻梁，笑了。他真希望Bucky可以看到这个，这样他就可以停止道歉了。

“Buck，没关系的，说真的。这又不是我第一次牺牲睡眠。跟我讲讲，你还是得去波士顿吗？”

电话那端安静了很久，久到Steve都把手机拿下来看是不是断线了，也许是他的脸不小心碰到了静音键。但手机上显示一切正常，就只是电话那头的Bucky没有在讲话而已。这不是第一次了，Steve回想了一下自己说的话，不知道他是哪里踩了雷。

“事实上，这就是我打电话来的原因。”Bucky回过神来，虽然他的声音还是有些低落。又是这个。这种奇怪的悲伤紧紧地攥住了Steve的胸腔，让他感到既难过又郁闷。“那边有了最后一秒钟改变。所以我现在不用去了。”

“这是好消息还是坏消息？”Steve试探地问。

“这当然是他妈的好消息！这意味着我有一个周末的时间可以空出来给那个人了！也许你认识他？高个子，身材超棒？其实有点傻气。金发也绝对不是天生的！”

Steve胸腔里那紧绷的情绪消散得如此之快，他差点都因为松了一口气而晕了头。他叹了一口气：“麻烦再告诉我一下我为什么要忍受你？”

Bucky就是Bucky：“因为我安排了我们的第一次约会？”

Steve的脸热了起来，操，要是说他最近没有经常在脑子里想象Bucky闪着亮光的汗湿头发随意地披散在额头上，躺在他的床——这张床——上抬头看他，而他则用双臂笼着身下那具比他小一些的身体的场景的话，他就是在说谎。他想要这样。上帝救救他，他想要这样。

他都没怎么听清楚Bucky在电话那端的笑声，直到他讲到最后几句：“哦，天呐，我真希望我可以看到你的脸。你是在脸红吗？告诉我你现在在脸红。”

“我现在要挂电话了。”

“等等，等等。”Bucky喊道，他的声音依旧带着笑意，“好吧，我认真点。我们去吃饭，不是在你店里。无心冒犯。但是迄今为止我们所有的约会差不多都是在那。如果你可以的话，我可以这个星期五中午去接你。“

Steve还因为那句“我们所有的约会”而头晕目眩，要是他肯对自己诚实点的话。他还没有反应过来事情是怎么发生的。这就是他的人生了。

Sam正在房间里的什么地方用头撞着墙——反反复复。

“没问题，这听上去——”完美极了——Steve清了清嗓子，“呃，你想吃什么？”

“早午餐？”Bucky的声音很雀跃。

Steve咧开嘴笑了：“我正好知道一个地方。”

 

\-----

当“落日超级套餐”被送到Steve面前时，Bucky眨了眨眼睛，他正在往全麦吐司上抹黄油的右手停在原处。

“这么多东西你要往哪放？”他问道。

Steve耸了耸肩，在香肠上大大地咬了一口：“一天里最重要的一餐！”

Bucky翻了个白眼，抹好了黄油，开始开动自己的那份：腌牛肉粒配三个鸡蛋（两面煎），旁边还有特制薯条。

“上帝啊，我以前怎么没找到这个地方？”Bucky尝了一口他的食物，自言自语道。Steve则给了他一个“我早就告诉你了”的表情。

“这是我在这个城市最喜欢的地方。”Steve砸吧了一下嘴巴，稍微在脑子里考虑了一下是不是该诚实点，“和其他那些有廉价酒水和特餐的酒吧相比。”

要忽略Bucky因为想象Steve在一个那样的酒吧里喝得跟他想象得一样醉醺醺而突然发光的眼睛很难，不因为他那个样子发笑更难。“我很想去那种酒吧玩玩。”

永远不会有那么一天的，我的朋友。“会有那么一天的。”Steve说，往他的鸡蛋上撒了点胡椒。

“都听你的。”Bucky说着用黄瓜从Steve的盘子里拨了一根薯条过来，眨了眨眼。

“你自己没有吗！”

Bucky耸了耸肩，拧开了番茄酱：“你的尝起来更美味。”

“你真是不可理喻。“

 

当他们终于解决了迟来的午餐后，Steve不得不抑制住自己想要解开皮带的冲动，同时难以置信地听着Bucky一边因为他那份大到离谱的午餐嘲笑他，一边又没羞没臊，毫不掩饰地羡慕他的身材。很显然他们都沿着圣克莱尔大街的同一段跑步，只不过Steve一般是早上五点去跑步，而Bucky只在晚餐前跑。

这感觉非常奇怪，讽刺，他们人生的这么多光阴都与彼此错过了。

Bucky还剩下一小堆薯条，那上面挤了过多的番茄酱，让Steve都有点反胃了。“我就是说说，Stevie，煎饼，鸡蛋和香肠配薯条？这可不是什么我期待你能想出的好主意。现在我可算印象深刻了？”Bucky还在笑，吸管在他修长的手指之间来回晃动着，“我对那个要来把你拖回家的拖车公司感到抱歉。”

Steve笑了起来，消化了一下他的新昵称，不大敢跟Bucky提起这个，免得他以后再也听不到了。“Nat就是这么说的。”他说，歪了歪头，表情柔和地说，“你会喜欢她的。你们都有一样扭曲奇怪的幽默感。”

他还以为Bucky会在桌子下面踢他一脚，或者最起码会翻他一个白眼。但Bucky只是僵在了原地，那根在他手指间来回晃动的吸管也停住不动了。

但他很快就恢复了正常，把吸管放回了晃荡着的水杯里，眉头皱了起来。当他再次开口时，他的声音听起来有些过分平静，还有些勉强。像是演练过很多遍，在Steve听起来熟悉得令人心碎又疼痛。

“哦，是吗？你还带过其他女孩来这里？”他想让自己听上去像是在开玩笑，但那笑意并没有抵达他的眼睛。Steve绝望地打定主意要修正这个错误，决定顺着他的话讲下去。

“是她带我到这儿来的。实际上，是拉我到这儿来的。Nat——啊，Natasha在我接订单的那家公司工作。她是个很棒的女人。也很可怕。“Steve强调说，像是后知后觉般笑了起来，“但是她确实很棒。”

但是Bucky什么也没说。Steve向他靠过去，想要得到一些回应，什么都好。就只是不要再是刚才那个反应就好。“老实说，她拯救了我的理智。我那个时候马上就要疯了。”

Bucky只是在女服务生上来问他们需不需要甜点的时候回应了她，要了一份浓缩咖啡，Steve也要了一份，Bucky还要了份南瓜香蕉面包，因为他是个受虐狂，没有办法拒绝南瓜口味的任何东西。女孩微笑着帮他们点好单后离开了，Bucky这才转向Steve，无比认真地倾向他，把头靠在小臂上。Steve因为他专注的眼神在自己的椅子上往前挪了挪，竭力想让心脏不要每次在和那双蓝眼睛对上的时候就他妈的像巴甫洛夫实验一样胡乱跳动。

“那么，”他开口了，“拯救了你的理智哈？我应该吃醋吗？”他在努力了，这很明显，尽管Steve还是可以感觉得到那残留的紧绷氛围和Bucky姿势上的僵硬——这和他一分钟以前，在他没有提到这个话题之前的那种放松自在的样子截然不同。Steve不知道他是不是应该趁还来得及的时候转移话题。

他耸了耸肩：“我以前的老板习惯把我逼疯。好吧，我猜他现在还是我的老板，但是在我……不干了之后，我就没再直接和他接触过了。”直到现在大声讲出来了，Steve才意识到两件事：第一——从他最后一次接到Barnes先生的电话到现在，确实已经过了很长时间了。第二，他确实中半途而废过。他以前绝不会把自己的名字和“放弃”连在一起。不知道为什么，Steve的不安变成了愧疚。

“你后悔了吗？”Bucky问他，他的声音把Steve从他迟到了很久的反省中拉了出来。

“现在我后悔了。”Steve说，“说实话，我并不是个会半途而废的人。不管有多困难，或者对方有多难对付，我也总会尽力坚持到最后。

Bucky笑了，那是个令人心酸的柔软笑容。“我是说你是不是后悔回去了？你那个老板听上去像个混蛋。”

“他是的，”Steve不客气地说。他们的咖啡来了，中间放着面包，可以两个人一起吃。“我不喜欢恃强凌弱，相信我，我这一辈子已经被找茬找够了。但这没有那么糟糕。他并没那么坏。”Natasha在他们第一顿早午餐时说的话在他脑海里回响起来：James白手起家。他是我见过最刻苦工作的人之一。他就只是不知道要怎么去寻求别人的帮助……

Bucky没有去拿他的那杯咖啡，只是一直盯着Steve，就好像他是什么了不起的，令人着迷欣喜的东西，这让他的脑袋变得晕晕乎乎的。“你真是不可思议，Steve。“

他这么说着，就好像在说天是蓝的，血是红的一样。然后——

“要是我是你的话，我会想掐死他的。”

Steve觉得自己的脸红了：“我想过要这么做。但也许我对他太苛刻了。要让这么小的工作团队工作起来确实不容易。”我应该知道的。

Bucky的眼睛里有什么东西在闪动，什么阴沉的东西，但那显然不是冲着Steve的。不是因为Steve。就好像他是在生自己的气。“伙计，我们都知道这不算什么理由。你还就只有两个人帮你呢。要我说，他活该。”他的语气带着点保护欲，尽管在通常情况下，如果有人觉得Steve需要被保护，他都会站起来反击，但这次，有什么本能的东西让Steve觉得这很自然，Bucky为他抱不平，为他看着后背好像是什么理所当然的事。他觉得很温暖，觉得被理解了。就好像在外面游荡迷失了数年终于回到了家。

就像这样，Bucky柔和了下来。他外面那层坚硬的外壳慢慢融化成了平常懒洋洋的样子，用刚刚觉醒过来的活力挖着甜点吃。Steve决定让他多吃点。Bucky喜欢南瓜。“我希望你满意了。”他嘴巴里塞着满当当地说道，“照这样子下去，我肯定会胖一百磅。”

Steve想，就算这个男人胖了一千磅，他还是会渴望他的。他知道他会，也愿意让自己在和他一起的时候放松。他这么想着，凑到杯子边的嘴唇弯起一个笑容。

 

 

\-----

今天过得很慢。外面沉闷的空气，还有天空黑压压的乌云，都让人们选择在蛋糕店待着不出去，所以Steve才没有因为Sam在过去的两个小时里一直在吧台烦他而把他踢出去。

在Sam一边懒洋洋地准备布置给小组的作业，一边吃完了迷你白巧克力布朗尼的时候，他一直等着的Natasha的邮件终于到了。

但这不是来自Natasha的。

 

jamesbarnes@gmail.com

To: Steve Rogers steveng.rogers@gmail.com

**Rogers先生，用于基督教会的圣诞树桩蛋糕可视你时间方便，随时叫Hogan来拿。**

**B.**

 

Steve在把这封邮件读到第5遍的时候，Bucky走了进来。Steve在Sam挥着手向他打着招呼（“嗨，伙计！”）的时候才意识到他的出现。

他机械地抬头看去，当他看到Bucky的时候，他觉得自己胸腔里有什么东西在跳动。Bucky的头发因为外面的细雨打湿了一些，一部分被他别在了耳后。他外面套着一件色彩鲜艳的宽条法兰绒运动外套，里面是紧身的白色T恤，完美地凸显出了他的腹肌。

Bucky一等Sam把他的包拿掉后，就坐上了自己的老位置，拍了拍Sam的肩膀。“你好，Steve。“

Steve站了起来：“你到底喝了几杯咖啡？”

Bucky一只手按在胸口上，义正言辞地谴责他：“我不敢相信你竟然认为在有了这个可以让我得上溃疡的地方之后，我还会再随便喝咖啡！”

Sam大笑着闭上眼睛，Steve则纠结在两种想法之间：“别火上浇油，Sam”以及“这两股力量绝对不应该联合在一起”。

“我觉得Steve已经要得溃疡了。”Sam还在笑，一边对Steve还拿在手上的手机点了点头，“最终判决如何？”

“什么？哦。”Steve重新看回那封邮件，怎么也没看出可以让他时间更宽裕一些的信息外的其他含义。特别是这个订单本来应该在这个月三号的四天前就应该完成的，在他送去了样品并得到肯定后。他都没有对此有什么微词。Steve绞尽脑汁也没想出来他是不是之前对Natasha说过什么了，但是——

“你们在说什么？”Bucky问道，已经把一块柠檬蔓越莓饼干掰成了两半，那饼干也许是Steve早上刚做好，恰好放在Bucky老位置边上的，也许不是，谁知道呢。

Steve对着那封邮件眯起了眼睛。“我搞不懂了。难道他突然觉得我没办法完成了吗？我已经认同了原本说好的日期。该死的，如果我调整一下日程的话，我甚至都能提早一天完成。”

“兄弟，又是那个Barnes吗？”Sam说，然后朝Bucky靠去，鬼鬼祟祟地想跟他说点什么，Bucky正在慢吞吞地嚼着饼干，已经往他叠好的纸巾上又堆了四块，“他说的‘日程’是指他计划好的明天下午的献血，还有和Peggy去看电影，以及他在这地方忙来忙去的其他事情。”

“也许他就只是想多给你一点时间而已。”Bucky在把第一块饼干咽下去之后这么说道，Steve注意到了他说的多一点时间。他们都一样。Steve有些不怎么善意地笑了笑，Bucky皱了皱眉头，把他的那杯牛奶往自己这边挪了挪。

“干嘛？”

“我真的不认为他低估了你这件事是个问题，兄弟，我是说，你还记得三奶蛋糕惨剧吗？我到现在还是没搞明白你是怎么搞定它的。”Sam吹了声口哨，完全忽略了Steve昨天特意为他留下来的椒盐脆饼，直接伸手去拿甜点架下面的燕麦软糖，不管Steve两次叫他住手的声音。“那太可怕了，伙计。”他继续说道，用手肘捅了捅Bucky，后者停下了拿着饼干蘸牛奶的动作，他停顿的时间太久了，久到饼干都快要掉下来了，“Steve都要为打翻的牛奶把自己的脑子扯掉了。他们还说别为打翻的牛奶哭泣。”

“你什么？”Bucky唰地一下从原本快要陷进凳子里的姿势站了起来，“你还好吧？”

“哈 哈，”Steve严厉地瞪了Sam一眼，希望他接受到他让他闭上嘴的信号，“Sam还以为自己是个喜剧演员呢。”

“我该死的当然是。”

“Steve。”

“没什么的，我保证。Sam就是喜欢为了戏剧效果而夸大其词。”他笑着向Bucky保证，“如果你一定要知道的话，结果还不错。”

但是Bucky还是就那么看着他，就好像他是个白痴，一个更关心蛋糕怎么样而不是他在这过程中要打破自己头骨的白痴。他张开嘴好像就要这么讲出来，然后又闭上了嘴巴——

“除了，你懂的，崩溃的那部分。”Sam嘟囔着，又咬了一大口布朗尼。

Steve叹了口气：“Sam，我告诉过你——”

“——所以你打算接受他的建议吗？”Bucky打断了他。他的饼干已经全毁了。沉到了牛奶杯底，就像一艘已经被遗忘很久的沉船残骸。

Steve迟疑了一下才开口回答，因为那种感觉又来了，他半想着他要疯了，因为Sam完全不会看氛围——他已经又愉快地享用着他的甜点，重新开始准备作业了。又或者这是他深深潜入叫做Bucky的海洋的副作用。扭曲着，不可预料的洋流不断地把他往下拉，往下拉。

“我想多几天也挺好的。”Steve这么决定了，对着Bucky灿烂地笑了起来，“我们来个一日游怎么样？下个星期二？”

Bucky回给Steve的笑容，他之前从来没有在他脸上见到过。那个笑容很微弱。紧紧地缩在唇边，就好像他已经勉强动用了脸上所有的神经和肌肉来挤出这个笑容，但却悲惨地失败了。就和他眼睛里透露出来的东西一样凄惨，他的眉头微微地皱了起来。

Steve永远也不想再看到这个表情了。

“没问题。”

 

\-----

Steve在星期二的前几天都一直没和Bucky联系过。

 

\-----

他并没有把这个太当回事。

他得和Peggy和Sharon一起修改菜单，还得找时间安排店里的重新装修，他有一些想法，并且已经讲明白了他想要自己亲手粉刷。虽然他暂时把他妈妈的苹果派放在了一边，这也不意味着他就停下捣鼓其他日常甜品了。

他懂的。他真的懂。他不想变得太专制。他每次看手机的时候都这么告诉自己，Sam，Peggy，Natasha，又是Peggy。但是没有Bucky。

他也很忙。他很确定如果他们需要改时间，Bucky会告诉他的。

 

\-----

到了星期一，Steve哼着“Fly Me to the Moon”，把最后一批松露巧克力放进了冰箱，不为什么，他就是想吃松露巧克力，Sam带Sharon回家去进行Netflix马拉松了。

设置好了计时器，Steve觉得是时候至少问问他们明天计划去哪了。他知道史密森尼博物馆有个正在展出的展览听起来很不错。

**Steve Rogers 8:13pm: 嗨，Bucky，你觉得史密森尼博物馆怎么样？如果你答应我不睡过去，也许我可以让你来选下一个地方。**

Steve把短信又读了一遍，发了出去，他理着厨房，假装自己并没有支着耳朵等那一声“滴”。

他听到了。但是那已经是快要十五分钟以后的事了。

**Bucky 8:25pm: 好的。**

Steve觉得全身发冷。

他记起有一年在布鲁克林的冬天，他在等着妈妈来接他放学，被一群大笑着的孩子丢进了雪堆。Sarah Rogers 给他拿了一个装着滚烫开水的热水瓶，好让他的手指不要生冻疮。那辆抛了锚的汽车有个更糟糕的加热器。Steve记得自己坐在副驾驶座上，尽可能地往身上裹布料。Steve记得自己那时候十岁，想着他这辈子从来没有这么冷过。

现在比那些时候更糟。

Bucky就像一个弹弹球。他动作迅速，喜欢挖苦嘲讽，知道要怎么样让Steve时刻惦记他。Bucky突然改变了一切，又什么也没改变。和他之间的对话，Steve听的比说的更多，因为Bucky就是这样——一个健谈的人。一个能说会道的人。他喜欢逗弄Steve，直到得到Steve知道他想听到的干巴巴的回答，然后对此大笑一通。就算Steve不总是知道Bucky会有什么回应，他知道Bucky总是会给他回应的。一个不怎么合时宜的笑话或是一个眨眼，一个微笑，他还以为Steve从余光里看不见呢。Bucky总是会给他回应的。

Steve花了五分钟做了决定。他鼓起了所有仅剩的勇气按下了电话，因为如果是这样的话，不管他们之间的是什么（曾经是什么——他纠正自己），他绝对无法接受它就这么随着一条短信结束。

铃声响了三下之后，Bucky接了起来。“嗨。”背景音很安静。他听起来也没有在忙的样子。听起来什么情绪也没有。

再一次，Steve绝望又无谓地恳求自己的心脏不要跳得那么快。“Bucky？一切都好吗？”

“是的，Stevie，一切都好。”很明显并没有一切都好。计时器响了起来，Steve忽略了它。

“Buck——你可以跟我说的，记得吗？是不是我——”Steve吞咽了一下，他觉得有点疼。他不知道为什么连这个动作都会疼。“是不是我做了什么？“

因为我会改的。不管我做了什么伤到你，让你难过的事，我都会改的，我不会再犯的。我会跟你拉钩，就像你总是想让我做的那样，如果这能让你开心，能让一切恢复正常的话。我没办法忍受听到你这个样子。我都还不知道你对我来说意味着什么，但是我不想失去这个，Buck。

他想说出来。但是——

“这不是个好时机，Steve，我很抱歉。”他的声音听起来很痛苦。

在打这通电话之前，Steve预料过也许Bucky会听上去很冷漠，也许还会很愤怒。

这让他头晕了起来。

因为Bucky听起来几乎和Steve自己一样糟糕。也许比他还要糟糕。就好像他眼睁睁地看着载着他爱的人的那艘船起航，知道这艘船去了就不会再回来了，他在跟船上的人告别。想要试着让自己听起来很坚强，却失败了。

“那什么时候是？”Steve问道。他在刨根问底。要求任何一点Bucky愿意给他的东西，把自尊和脸面都抛弃不顾了。

“我不知道。我得挂了，Steve。我很抱歉。”然后他就挂了电话。

 

\-----

Steve觉得像是有人当胸踢了他一脚。

他有过这种经历。他知道这种感觉。

 

\-----

Bucky没有再来店里，也没有回Steve的任何一条短信。在第二通电话直接转进语音信箱后，Steve就不再给他打电话了。问题是，这根本讲不通。

因为Steve认识Bucky有两个半月了，不应该是这样的。逻辑上来说，Steve不应该觉得一天比一天更难以从床上起来，去洗澡，然后忘了出来。一切都乱了套，他没办法让自己停止在脑子里一遍又一遍地回顾他们之间的对话，想要搞清楚到底是哪里出了错。

Steve不应该连一个最基础的熔岩蛋糕都完成不了，每次把它拿出烤箱的时候都会翻倒。

Steve不应该在Peggy和Sharon在下班后叫他出去玩的时候拒绝她们，就因为不想看到她们的同情。尽管他知道不是这样的，但他需要这样不停地告诉自己，因为他依旧不明白。

一个人怎么能够这么轻轻松松地进入他的生命，就好像他们特意为之，就好像那里总有一个位置在等着他们。然后又站起来，转身离开。不应该这么该死的容易，Steve这么告诉自己。

是的，这并不容易。

Sam这几年一直试着让Steve去约会，也不是说Steve没有试过。他试过。他知道为什么那些过去的尝试都没能成功。Steve一直不擅长向别人敞开心扉。尽管他试过，但是确实也没那么容易找到一个和他有相似生活经历的人。一个和他有共鸣的人。

然后，Bucky，上帝啊，Bucky，Steve一想到他，他的整个身体就都沉了下去，他的胸腔在疼。Bucky出现了，改变了一切。他看着Steve，就好像看着太阳，太阳又特意选了他那双眼睛反射光亮。每次他觉得Steve讲了什么特别有趣的话，他的笑容，和他眯起来的眼睛。他成了对Steve有某种意义的人。他可以继续这么下去的，他也确实这么做了，上帝啊，Bucky是不是给过他这么多机会？

他们甚至都还没有接过吻。

在他们短暂的，在一起的日子里。约会。约会，他这么提醒自己，Bucky让他自己融入Steve的生命，就好像他原本就属于这里的，他们只是一直在等着找到对方而已。Steve不知道他是怎么让这一切发生的。他怎么会让这一切发生在自己身上。

他不知道问题出在哪里。他不知道问题是怎么出现的。他不知道。

他不知道为什么他疼得这样厉害。

 

\-----

“好了，Steve，你不能再这么下去了。”

Steve抬起头，他正裹在一条蓝色的薄被里看着《装修兄弟》。他都没听到Sam进来的声音。

“嗨？”他不确定地跟他打了个招呼。

“我跟自己说，如果我回家的时候，你在认真做事，做有意义的事，我就不必采取行动了。这是你逼我插手的，Steve。”Sam说着把钥匙放在了桌上，发出响亮的声音。他双手插着腰，连外套都没脱。

“唔。”

“Steve，你不开心。“

Steve完全是第一反应反驳道——”不，我没有。“

“你在看W Network，我打赌要是我再走的近一点，肯定可以看到你身边放着一盒Krispy Crème（*甜甜圈连锁品牌）。”

“W Network有什么问题？”Steve回避了他的问题，用脚后跟把那个空盒子推到了沙发下面。

“你做的甜甜圈比全国任何一家工坊做出来的都要好吃，大家都知道。所以问题就来了。你怎么不做甜点了？连锁反应，兄弟。”

“喂——”

Sam冲他摆了摆手，打断了他，拿出手机，迅速地发了一条短信，然后又开始了第二波。

Steve站了起来，但还裹着他的堡垒。“听着，我没有不开心。我没有。”他没有逃避Sam的目光，“我就只是，好吧，我是不开心了。无所谓。我需要时间搞明白这个。”我对上帝发誓，Sam，这快要把我搞疯了。

“是啊。没门。过去的两个星期里，我看着你试图靠自己一个人搞定，我给了你时间，告诉我到底出了什么事。但是现在，时间到了。“

“Sam，你别说得这么戏剧化——”

“嘿，任何伤害了我最好朋友的事情都应该被——”

“谢谢你的关心，但是——”

“你现在去洗个澡，我们十五分钟之后车库见，然后和Peggy一起去喝酒，我们绝对要喝个醉醺醺。别以为我没有注意到你盯着手机的样子，那就像一个患了相思病的小奶狗，还有每次发现来电的人并不是他的时候，你那一副垂头丧气的样子。说实话，兄弟，我说这些都是因为你是我最好的朋友，我关心你。”Sam边说边走向沙发，轻轻地把Steve身上的薄被拿走了。Steve没有反抗。“要么你忘掉那个男人，我不认为你会选这个，你是个多么固执的人。要么你就去把他找回来。”

要相信Sam很擅长“严厉的爱”这一套，他就是这么学会对付Steve的过分温和的。特别因为这是Steve应对他生命里大部分事情的态度，他憎恨这样的每分每秒。Sam严肃的样子保持不到五分钟以上，他用力拍了拍Steve的后背，咧开嘴笑了。Steve尽力回了他一个笑。“快起来，太阳晒屁股了，孩子。啤酒算我的。”他出去的时候把桌上的钥匙带走了。

 

\-----

“在你开口问之前，Sharon在店里给明天的订单收尾。”Steve一在她对面坐下来，Peggy就塞了一瓶啤酒给他。

“等等，什么？”他一下子慌了起来，重新穿起了皮夹克，搞什么鬼——

“放松，Steve，是为明天一个参议员的纪念日做的——”Steve觉得自己可能要恐慌发作了。“Sharon完全有资格胜任，她也已经处理好了。”字里行间的“和你不一样”不言而喻。

“我都不知道我们有这么一个订单。”他只好这么说，心跳慢了下去，脱掉了外套。

“这个嘛，因为我们确保了你被蒙在鼓里。”Sam一边看着酒单，一边接过话去。

“Natasha非常善解人意。”Peggy加了一句。

Steve不明白为什么Natasha会同意不直接和他联系，而是听Peggy，Sharon和Sam的话，他才是这家店的老板。但是想想他又觉得这些日子以来他不明白的事情太多了。

“好了，我们开始吧。”Sam说，冲着Steve示意了一下。

“该死的，真的很糟糕，是吧，Steve？”Peggy柔软透着难过的语调让Steve放下了防御，他没有否认，而是让自己终于陷进了这些日子以来一直藏在角落里的情绪。

“糟透了。”他说，“真他妈的糟透了。”他告诉他们。

“兄弟，这太复杂了。”Sam说，他喝完了手上的酒，现在桌上已经堆满了空杯子，或是剩下一半的杯子，“你打算怎么做？”

Steve无可奈何地耸了耸肩，看着杯里的泡泡破开变成泡沫。然后新的泡泡出现，又变成泡沫。循环往复。

“要这是其他什么情况，我会告诉你摆脱了一了百了。”Peggy说道，Steve因为她的话缩了缩，抬起头看她。她的头发拉直了，这可真罕见，她今天也没有抹口红，“但是Steve，我诚实地告诉你。我太久没有见到你这么无忧无虑，这么高兴的样子了，久得我都记不起来上次是什么时候了。像这样美好的经历值得一个明明白白的结尾。如果它一定得结束的话。”

“她说的有道理，兄弟。”Sam严肃地说，Steve知道。也许这就是为什么事情发生以来他没有再打电话的原因。因为也许Bucky会接起来，会跟他坦白。说这本来就不是什么长久的事。说他没有像Steve在乎的那么多，说他们是时候该去找其他人了。Steve不能忍受听到这个。

“我不明白为什么我会对一个我甚至都不怎么了解的男人有这种感觉。”Steve坦白了，修长的手指摩挲着杯子一边。他说这句话的时候都觉得有些昧着良心。他了解Bucky。他从骨子里知道这个。

“这就是感情了，Steve。”Peggy温柔地说，微笑地鼓励他，“它们本来就不需要被理解，不需要被评判，只需要接受就好了。”

 

\----

Steve打算给Bucky打电话的。真的。

但是当他回到家的时候，他的胃里满满都是啤酒。即使醉成这个样子，他都知道这不是个好主意。

 

\-----

“来了，来了，上帝啊。”Steve嘟囔着揉着眼睛向大门走去。开门之前瞥了一眼手表——凌晨12：54——不管来人是谁，最好别是什么坏事。

他打开了门。

“嗨，”Bucky说，“我，呃，睡不着觉。”

Steve隐约在想他是不是在做梦。他眨了眨眼睛。又眨了眨。再眨了眨。

Bucky站在他的公寓门口，穿着浅蓝色的睡裤，灰色的睡衣T恤，那衣服看上去很柔软，像是穿了很久的样子，外面套着一件皮夹克。Steve有两个星期没有看到Bucky，也没有听到他的声音了，而现在，他就在这。

然后一切都像是一桶冰水浇到他头上一样回到了他的脑海里，一切的不解和受伤都冲了出来，他就只剩下——

“你开什么玩笑？你就是来跟我说这个的？”Steve说，突然一下子清醒了，怒火中烧。

Bucky缩了缩，然后又恢复了正常：“我活该。我完全是活该。但是这是真的，Steve。我睡不着觉。”

“所以你就决定打破忽略我的存在的这个守则，到这里来告诉我这个？谢谢。我很高兴知道这个。”这和Steve在脑海里盘算的不一样，和他脑子里絮絮叨叨要把他留在这里，留在靠近他的地方的声音也相去甚远。听他说，这个，难道不是他一直想要的吗？

Bucky看着Steve。“我因为你才一直都睡不着觉。”他说，Steve现在终于可以借着公寓透出的微光看清楚他了，他看上去糟透了。

“所以这是我的错吗？”Steve大声说，放在门把手上的手有些微微颤抖，和他心里关于到底是该甩上门还是让他进来的纠结倒是很相似。

“操，不——Steve——”Bucky停了一会儿，显然是在生自己的气。他用手拨了拨自己的头发，又拨了拨，然后用力地把头发拨到了脸上，那头发都要长到脖子了。“好吧，我搞砸了。我知道我搞砸了。我伤到你了，我他妈的就是个孩子，因为，”Steve的精神恢复了一点，但是Bucky停下来了，他的脸皱成了一团。说真的，Steve现在想做的，就是看清楚Bucky内心的神秘构造，然后修好他。

Bucky叹了一口气，对上了Steve的眼睛。蓝眼睛对蓝眼睛。“我没办法应对我生命里已经开始的事，我没办法看着你，却一直不对你坦诚我的生活，或是我的感受，因为你——”Bucky笑了笑，摇了摇头，“你对我太重要了，Stevie。”他耸了耸肩，张开了双臂。“这是真的。我不知道你是不是想要听这个，也许你不会相信，但这是真的。“

Steve觉得好像有人揍了他的脑袋一拳，他的手从门把手上滑了下来。他有些恍惚：“所以你就逃跑了。"

“我逃跑了。”Bucky重复了一遍，“我看了你所有的短信。我他妈的糟透了，我现在还是这么觉得。在这之后，也很有可能还是这个样子。”他挠了挠头，一只手搭在门框上，靠近了点，看着Steve，露出一个令人心碎又充满希望的笑容。

“但是我很抱歉，Steve。我终于有了点理智，就因为我自己的愚蠢而错过像你这样的人？”他试着微笑，试着开玩笑，Steve觉得自己的血液又恢复了生机，血管里的那种冷意和寒冰温柔地，慢慢地融化了。

不应该这么容易。

但是——

“我觉得我们之间有很好的东西。想要试一试吗？这次来真的？”Bucky最后问他，他把一切都摊在了台面上，明明白白，毫不掩饰，“由你来决定。如果你想要我离开，我会离开的。尽管那会杀了我，但只要那是你想要的，Steve。只要那是你想要的。我都听你的。”

想到要再次失去Bucky，看着他转身离去，第二次消失在他面前，这念头就已经够让他心里的天平倾斜，够让他做出选择了。

他想得有些太久了，因为Bucky的脸垮了下来——缩了起来——他开始点头，向后退去，不，不，不——

“Buck，等等。“

Steve在Bucky即将转身的时候拽住了他的夹克衫，轻轻地把他转了过来。Bucky没有看他，所以Steve站直了身体，为他们两个聚集了足够多的力量。

他说：“我也想你了。”

Bucky因为这句话猛地抬起了头：“真的吗？”

Steve点了点头：“真的。”

Bucky仔细看着他，想在他脸上找哪怕一丝和这话不符的痕迹。如果他看见了，他就会知道的。他懂Steve，虽然荒谬，但这是真的，他懂Steve就好像他们在其他什么另一个人生里一起度过了一辈子。他笑了，是Steve最喜欢的那种笑容。毫无修饰的，灿烂的，露出牙齿的笑容，唇边甚至都带上了笑纹。他的嘴唇可真红润。

“我可以吗？”Steve甚至不知道他问的是什么就点了点头，然后向前迈了一步。Bucky抱住了他。他身上冷冰冰的，Steve也没有穿上衣，但他用相同的力气回抱了他，闭上眼睛。他心里想着，上帝啊，我真的很在乎你。他贪婪地享受着这一刻，在Bucky像是担心他的怀抱松一点他就会跑走一样把他抱得更紧的时候，把这个想法压了下去。

“我真是个笨蛋。”

“你不是笨蛋，Buck。”Steve反驳道，但是他的声音在Bucky的肩膀上因为他的皮夹克显得有些闷闷的。

Bucky稍稍拉开了他们之间的距离，让他们两个面对面，大概就差了一英寸的距离。“Steve。”他说，抬头仔细地看着他的眼睛。太近了。Steve的心脏承受不了了。他发誓Bucky听得到他的心跳，因为他的血液在血管里流动的声音正在他耳边跳动着。

当他们的嘴唇最后终于触碰在一起的时候，Steve想不出还会有哪个时间比现在这一刻还更适合他们的初吻。

Bucky吻着他，就像他做其他事情一样。他深深地，着迷地，好奇地吻着他，摩挲着Steve嘴唇的每个曲线，用他的嘴唇把每一处他最新知道的记录下来。他的双手握着Steve的下巴。

“好吧——”又一个吻，“好吧，”Steve说，大笑了起来，Bucky也笑了，然后又凑近去在Steve的眉间印下一个吻，“好吧，你是个笨蛋，真是个笨蛋——”

 

第二天早上，Bucky留下来迅速地吃了个早餐，尽管他并不应该这么做，因为他放在桌上的手机一直在震动个不停。Steve给自己做了燕麦片，给Bucky做了一叠法式吐司配草莓酱，还做了一些炒蛋放在炉子上，给Sam回家后吃。

“Stevie，你不能在给我做了这些后，还希望我离开。”Bucky哀嚎了一声，解决掉了他的最后一片吐司，手机的震动变成了公寓外的汽车喇叭声。Steve皱了皱眉。他真的不怎么想面对Fuentes夫人。

“我也要迟到了，你这个笨蛋，快点动起来。”Steve说，在Bucky蠢蠢地用鼻子蹭他的下巴，弄得他有些痒痒的还有其他什么感觉的时候憋住笑。

“好吧，好吧，我走了。”他行了一个傻兮兮的礼之后离开了。

 

他忘了他的皮夹克，把它摊在了椅背上，所以也不能怪Steve把它穿起来了嘛。

 

\-----

“这么说，你们和好了？”Sharon下了个结论，Steve咽下了他反射的“严格地说我们之前本来就没有正式在一起过”的回答，点了点头。他不得不第三次重复了一遍事情的经过，这才是Bucky出现在Steve家门口的第二天。

Sam对此接受良好。他吃了那份炒蛋，让Steve承诺他们两个不会在沙发上做一些好玩的事。Peggy在去上班的路上一直宠溺地微笑着叫着“上帝”。

但Sharon的反应没那么直白。Steve转过头去看她。现在是晚上，蛋糕店已经关门了，Sharon答应了留下来帮忙挑选一个月后店里重新装修的颜色。他们正看着钉在墙上的四份颜色样品。

“我爸爸以前是个警察。我知道怎么用枪。”Sharon平静地说，对着惊恐地眨着眼睛的Steve露出了一个微笑，“把刷子递给我好吗？这个‘加勒比迷雾’应该和这个‘雨水’有什么不同吗，还是说这是什么艺术学校的事情——“

“嗨，”他们身后传来一个悦耳的声音。Natasha手里拿着一串钥匙，以她平常的优雅姿态走了进来，靴跟在地板上哒哒作响。Steve已经后悔把那钥匙给她了。Sharon朝她挥了挥手。“谁的爸爸以前是个警察？”Natasha问道，挑起她修剪完美的眉毛，停了下来。Steve不知道她到底听到了多少。

“我的。”Sharon说，“他在华盛顿警察局待了二十五年。”

Natasha点了点头，看上去似乎挺震撼的。Steve有些手足无措地在她俩之间来回看着。“那可真厉害。我在我家那边曾经也是当警察的——”Steve没有错过她说“警察”时声音里流动的暗涌，但他也很确定Sharon并没有——“没有那么长时间，但是你懂的，”她耸了耸肩，但是眼睛里闪过类似防御的神色，“有些东西忘不了。”

是的，好的——

“你有什么事吗，Natasha？我不知道今天有安排？”Steve在火花迸发（毫不夸张）之前插了进来。

Natasha笑了，歪了歪头：“今天没有。这是我来这里的原因。确切地说，公司在接下去的两个星期里都不会有任何活动了。Barton确保了在八月份那场大型婚礼来临之前都没有单子。宝塔焦糖奶油松饼，晚上八点的典礼。”Steve点了点头，他想起来了，“所以在那之前，你有了一段非常宝贵的休息时间。”

“哦。”Steve小声应道。

Natasha冲他挥了挥手：“拜托，不管怎么样，好好享受吧。我非常确定除了渺小的我们以外，你们还有其他很多更重要的事情。”

为什么Steve觉得她话里有话呢？这也不是第一次他有这种感觉了。

“是的。”Steve说，唇边的笑容藏也藏不住。Natasha也咧开一个笑容，虽然还不算怎么灿烂，“你说的没错。”

 

\-----

“上帝啊，这比电影院要好多了！”Bucky说，噗通一声把头搁在了Steve沙发上的大腿上，就好像他没有别的地方可以躺了，“但是我饿死了。”

Steve摇了摇头，去翻看Sam的Netflix。他有更好看的电影。而Steve的就只有纪录片和卡通片。他的手指不由自主地伸进Bucky的发丝间，他的头发摸起来很软，“我们才刚吃了热狗。”

“但那已经是两个小时以前了啊！”Bucky抱怨道，转了个身，躺在了沙发上，抬起头瞪着Steve，撅着嘴巴，简直不可思议。Steve知道要怎么对付他这个表情。他没有看他的眼睛。

“没有用。”

“哦，拜托了，Stevie。”

“干得不错。”

“只要带糖粉的那种就行了。我这次一定会帮忙的！我说真的！”

“你说的帮忙是指？”

“是指不在你耳边唠叨，也不吃完大部分的——”

“大部分的？”

“——巧克力粒。”

“我不知道，Buck，听上去对你来说是个很艰巨的任务。我不知道你是不是能够完成。”

Bucky大笑起来，Steve永远不会阻止自己在这个时候好好盯着他看，看他大笑的样子。

 

\-----

Steve知道Bucky住在城里比较富裕的那片区域，但是知道和亲眼看到是两回事。

这绝对是受纽约的启发，Steve在走上这片房子里最棕色的那栋的台阶时这么想到。他按响门铃后，心里无由来地感到紧张，让他觉得自己好蠢，真的，他还在最后匆忙理了理头发。

门开了，Steve看到了一个头发水亮亮的Bucky，很显然他刚刚洗好澡，上衣湿哒哒地黏在胸上，腰间围了一条毛巾。

“我知道我迟了，我知道，对不起，快进来。”他说，已经在后退着让Steve进来了，虽然Bucky还完全没有准备好，但这个事实已经被Steve彻底忽略了，他完全找不到哪怕一丁点理由生他的气。而且说真的，拖延什么的差不多是和Bucky约会这事绑定在一起的。

（约会。约会。约会。）

Bucky公寓的内部装修几乎和它的外观一样令人震撼，因为——

墙面是淡蓝色的，还有点零星的棕色，墙上挂着些艺术品：有一些是著名的标志性景点，像是纽约的餐厅啊，公园什么的。一副布鲁克林大桥的照片挂在咖啡桌上的镜子旁边，咖啡桌的旁边是衣帽架。Bucky自顾自急匆匆地上楼了，所以Steve就让自己继续在房子里转悠。在他右边，地板延伸出去的是一间宽敞的客厅，里面摆着各种不同颜色的家具。一个深蓝色的四人座格子沙发，一个巧克力棕的驼峰背沙发，一张大大的咖啡圆桌上堆着一些空杯子，一包快吃完的Doritos玉米片，几本漫画书和Bucky的公文包。墙上的照片继续脱离家庭主题，不过要更私人一些。

在壁炉上方的两幅看上去更像是出于设计考虑而挂在那的。Steve过了一会儿才反应过来他正盯着Bucky的家人看着：一个男人和女人拿着一大盘意大利面，冲着镜头微笑，唇边是深深的笑纹——他的父母，Steve这么想着，这幅照片旁边是一个年轻的女孩在揪着一个深色头发的男孩脸颊，帮他扯出一个微笑来。她咧开嘴笑得很开心，可以看到她少了一颗门牙，而那个男孩看上去不怎么高兴。他显然是Bucky，Steve控制不住扯开一个笑容。

什么东西掉到了地上，Bucky大声地在楼上咒骂了一句。

他转向旁边豪华的钢琴。不是那种人们可以在店里随便买到的，而是那种真正的，巨大而奢华的钢琴。棕色的木头在从窗帘透出的光里闪烁着。一把老旧的吉他倚在上面。

Steve越往里走，房子展示出来的部分就越多。有像是从世界各地收集来的小玩意儿，走廊上靠着墙有一个高耸入天花板的书架。还有更多的艺术品——表现主义——Steve想再仔细看看，但是他继续向前走去，这感觉非常的……正常。

把前面那个客厅和第二个客厅分开来的厨房在一楼的最里面。这地方看起来不像是被人用过，或者可能是Bucky在他来之前清理过。它是Steve厨房的两倍大，Steve家里的厨房可不小。厨房的大小是Steve选公寓时第一个要考虑的因素。他觉得有点讽刺，这么一个可能连烧个水，煎个吐司都需要报火警的人，却拥有这么一个大厨们都梦寐以求的厨房。

Steve踏进了第二个客厅，这个房间的墙面是淡红色的，Steve立马就意识到这个房间才是Bucky经常待着的房间。

这里井井有条，又乱七八糟。一个沙发床靠在墙边，一条没有叠起来的羽绒被一半掉在了地上，显然有人在上面睡过。角落里还有个酒柜和装备齐全的迷你吧台。电视机对面的桌子上放了一堆DVD：《V字仇杀队》，《肖申克的救赎》，《里约大冒险》，《变相怪杰》和《闪灵》。收音机里放着轻爵士乐。这完全就是Bucky的风格：零乱，难以预测，但是却经典又宁静。就好像是穿上了一件因为时间久了而柔软舒适的皮夹克。

Steve抬头看向挂在墙上的高清电视。电视开着，但是却被静了音。上面正放着电视节目《到底是谁的婚礼》（Whose Wedding is it Anyway）？

“Steve？” Bucky的声音，然后他就走了进来。他还在用毛巾擦着头发，但已经差不多准备好了，穿上了黑色的牛仔裤，一件柔软的蓝色法兰绒纽扣外套罩在白色圆领上衣外面。他的眼睛转向Steve正盯着的电视屏幕，然后——

“我要问吗？”Steve开着玩笑，脚下动了起来，Bucky笑起来，有点奇怪的笑容，然后用毛巾拍了一下他。

 

“Buck——别。”Steve开口道，但是边笑边讲话可能显示不出他有多严肃。可能吧。

“不，你说你想要的，那我就要去把它搞到手。”Buck回头冲他喊道，挤开人群朝嘉年华那边的射击游戏走去，还拽着Steve的手腕把他拉在后面。Steve颇专业地在Bucky拉着他挤过人群的时候灵活地弯来弯去，一只手还拿着玉米热狗，刚好赶得及看到Bucky把五美元拍在了柜台上，选了一把狙击枪。

他们的目标是一个巨大的长绒毛小飞象Dumbo。Steve已经可以预料到他今后的人生了。

他正准备叫Bucky算了，可是后者已经站好了姿势。Steve看过足够多的二战纪录片，看得出Bucky这个姿势的专业性，和他的镇定。五发干净利落的子弹，Bucky拿下了所有的移动活靶，每个都不偏不倚，正中环心。围拢过来的人群都鼓起掌，欢呼起来。Bucky放下了他的枪，指了指那个玩偶，然后把那巨大的一团递给了Steve。他笑得像个骄傲的孩子，一点儿也不像是刚刚展示过如专业人士一般精确得吓人的狙击技巧的人。

“看吧。就像电影里演的一样。”Bucky说，重新戴上了太阳眼镜，拉着Steve挤出人群走了出去，后者肩上扛着那个巨大的Dumbo。他瞥了Bucky一眼。

“你射击的技术是哪里学来的？”

“军事家庭出身。”Bucky耸了耸肩，拍了拍他的外套口袋，拿出了一包香烟。

“我以为你的父母是学者？”

“他们就不能两样都是吗？”

“哦，上帝，你是个间谍。”他开着玩笑。

Bucky翻了个白眼：“这又不是《史密斯夫妇》，兄弟。”

“哦，那我可说不准，你刚才自己说了‘就像电影里演的一样’。”Steve知道Bucky要反击了，但他还是任由他把自己拽到了一边。

“闭嘴，吃你的玉米热狗吧！”

 

照相亭里的照片真是太可笑了，害得Steve觉得老是去看它们的自己也有点傻。

四张彩色照片，每张都有Dumbo的头，因为他们决定不下到底是把它放在外面还是把它带进来，虽然它的块头差不多把亭子塞满了。

拍第一张照片的时候，他们还没准备好，Bucky的脸糊成了一团，他还带着雷朋眼镜，正在努力把Dumbo的头往下按，一撮头发披在脸上，而Steve嘴巴半开着，正在讲着什么。

第二张稍微好了点。这一次Bucky把他的墨镜推了上去，头发别在了耳朵后面，手臂搂着Steve的肩膀。两个人都对着镜头笑得很灿烂。

Bucky在第三张照片里夸张地皱着眉头，脸靠得离镜头很近，鼻子也皱了起来，Steve则眼睛闭得紧紧的在大笑。

最后一张是Steve最喜欢的。照片中的两个人都只有侧脸，Bucky正要靠过去吻他，所以两个人都注视着对方。这很私人，所以Steve把它放在了钱包里。第三张被他贴在了冰箱上。每次看到它Steve总会大笑一通。

 

\-----

“你在紧张吗？“

“我没有紧张。”

“没有什么好紧张的。”Steve后来想了想这句话，觉得自己确实在说谎。他们在这个拥挤的酒吧里往那张桌子走去的时候，Bucky肯定在心里笑他呢。

“我该死的没紧张，上帝啊，Steve。我猜他们在那。”他朝某张桌子的方向点了点头，Steve知道他说的肯定是那张他们已经把它当做是自己地盘的桌子。

Sharon， Peggy和Sam已经在那了。他们加了张椅子，桌子上已经有一盘炸土豆皮在等着他们了。Sharon打断了和她姐姐的对话，朝他们挥了挥手。

再进行一遍自我介绍可真有点繁琐，但是Bucky还是和他们都握了握手，坐在了Steve和Peggy之间。

“所以，这就是著名的Madison了，”Bucky说，仔细地四周打量了一番。这地方并不大，预订起来很方便，有一种爱尔兰酒吧的感觉，和在周末放得过于响亮的四十首最流行歌曲列表有些不搭，“Steve是真的在这里的女厕所里吐了吗？”说真的，Steve完全不应该对这是Bucky的第一句话而感到大惊小怪。Sam爆出一声大笑，Peggy正在嚼着什么，也笑了出来。

Sharon在他俩之间坏坏地笑了：“你说得就好像这只发生过一次一样。”

Bucky的眼睛就像圣诞树一样被点亮了。

Steve从他手里拿过菜单，Bucky像是完全没意识到。“快告诉我，伙计们！”他说。Steve觉得自己需要一罐啤酒。或是十罐。

 

\-----

四天后，Bucky发来短信说他大概二十分钟后就到了，Steve在厨房里看了一圈。他还有最后一个起司蛋糕要做，把它放进冰箱后才算结束。他叹了口气，有些内疚，因为他们很可能要错过诗歌朗诵比赛了，他发了个道歉短信，说他最快可以在四十分钟后到家。

**Bucky 6:32pm: 我们可以看午夜场，没事的。我要去店里等你吗？**

**Steve Rogers 6:32pm: Sam应该在家。他会让你进去的，我会尽快回去的。**

**Bucky 6:34pm: 好的！我想要一块柠檬方砖，谢谢！:o)**

**Steve Rogers 6:35pm: 真令人震惊。**

 

Steve打包了四块柠檬方砖。

 

等Steve带着打包袋回到家的时候，一开门就听到了Sam和Bucky开朗的笑声。他们两个都坐在厨房的桌子边上，已经笑得快喘不过气来了。桌上那瓶酒差不多快喝完了，但只有一个杯子，Sam靠在椅背上，捂着肚子，而Bucky则把头埋在手臂里，笑声都被盖住了。

等等。怎么了？

“哦，嗨，伙计。”Sam打了声招呼，笑得跟灿烂了，几乎占据了他的整张脸。

Bucky抬起头来，他的眼睛很红。他擦掉了一滴眼泪，脸上还有点脏，Steve完全是丈二和尚摸不着头脑——

“Steve，哦，Stevie，”他差点又被呛到了，“你在09年的时候做了什么？”

 

\-----

几个星期以后，他们四肢缠绕着躺在Steve的床上，慵懒又舒适，眷恋着对方的温暖和身体，起不了床。Bucky赤裸的胸膛中央有少许的毛发，Steve现在知道他以前关于刺青的话只算一半的玩笑话，一个巨大的红星点缀在他的左臂上，红星延展出来一片黑色的蛛网，一直延伸到他的心脏。

今天Steve休息。Bucky埋在枕头里打着哈欠，趴在床上，被子被他踢到了床尾。

“Steve。”

“嗯？”

“Stevie。”

“不管你在想什么，不行。”Steve呻吟了一声，转了个身面对Bucky。后者正用他冰凉的脚丫蹭着Steve的小腿，因为他是个混蛋。Steve扭动了两下想摆脱他，但Bucky用脚腕钩住了他的膝窝，把他转了回来。

“有时候我觉得你想要我就只是为了我做的食物而已。”Steve笑着说，Bucky扭了两下，脸从枕头上抬了起来，身体压在他的手臂上，修长的手指轻柔地环着Steve的脖子。他摇了摇头，凑过去坚定地把嘴唇印在了Steve的嘴唇上。Steve庆幸自己没站着，要是他站着的话，肯定连膝盖都软了。

“我们叫外卖？”他低声问道。Steve的肚子咕咕叫了起来，作为回答。

“好的，好的，Buck。”他凑过去吻了他一下，这次撬开了他的嘴唇，尝到了一点他的味道。Bucky发出轻柔的声音，过了好一会儿才和他拉开距离。因为他是Steve遇到过的最爱大惊小怪，最戏剧化的人，他噗通一声后背着床倒了下去，像一只海星。

“我饿着肚子没办法跟你鬼混。”他像是在演什么道德滑稽短剧一样呻吟着。Steve玩笑般把他推开了，伸手去够他的手机。

“Siam House？”

“你还用得着问吗？”

 

“你什么也用不着做，Steve。”Bucky打了个哈欠，穿着短裤摇摇晃晃地进了厨房，边走边把他几个小时前扔在一边的Smith's T恤套了起来。Steve在热着锅，好好地盯着坐在厨房台阶上的Bucky看了一番。他用手掌撑着脸，想着，也许下次他可以把他画下来。用炭笔的线条把他记下来，封存在永恒的时间里。

“我知道，但是没甜点怎么可以算一顿饭呢？”Steve说着拿出了基本的材料。面粉，黄油，烘焙粉，又转过身去看Bucky，他又带着那种表情盯着他看了。

“我不想把你惯坏，但你现在可以提一个要求，所以最好别浪费了。”Steve开着玩笑，想要抹掉脸上那种纯粹的温柔和他不敢去仔细查看以免导向错路的东西。一堆感情被锁在一个标着“Bucky”的，他尽量不去打开的盒子里。

Bucky装模作样想了一下：“苹果派？传统一点好了。”

Steve觉得整个世界好像都向左平移了两厘米，他盯着冰箱里的东西看了太久，最底层抽屉里的那堆苹果像在不断提醒着他。他已经完全把它们抛到脑后了。关于他的再创作。他忘了——

“或者，看你想做什么。”Bucky马上又补了一句，不知道为什么Steve的背影一下子变得如此僵硬。

Steve吸了一口气，摇了摇头。不会有什么伤害的。派又不是什么坏东西，但这也不是……Bucky不会知道——

“不，苹果派挺好的。”Steve向他保证，把青苹果从冰箱了拿了出来，放在了案板上。他向Bucky挤出一抹笑容，后者并没有全买单，但也还是随着他去了。

“要我帮忙吗？”

“我想我已经从上次叫你帮我做甜点的经验里吸取了教训。”Steve笑话他，拿出了刀子。

 

等他们吃完了午餐，（Bucky每隔一分钟就提醒Steve别吃太多，因为“那个派闻起来简直太他妈的赞了，Stevie” ），派已经从烤箱里拿出来放在一边晾着了。

Steve有点不敢切开它。盘子已经准备好了，他有些僵硬地站在那，和旁边已经完全清醒，正在蹦来蹦去的Bucky形成了鲜明的对比。他正看着他切开那看起来就很赞的派皮。Bucky在Steve做馅料的时候就一直想着要蹭点来吃。

他用叉子插了一片，大大地咬了一口。“哦，操我。”他叹了一口气，又切了大大的一块，“Steve，我知道你可能听得都厌烦了，但你确实很有天赋。这尝起来就像家的味道。”

Steve红了脸，他怎么能不脸红呢？Bucky刚才呻吟着说出来的那句“操我”，他们其实才刚做了这个，还有他带着全然真诚的夸赞。Steve也拿了一块，小心翼翼，屏住呼吸把叉子送进了自己的嘴里——

他回到了七岁的时候。

他那年才七岁，外面下着雨，Sarah Rogers几乎不需要哄着Steve来帮她做苹果派，因为他对自己的玩具已经完全失去了兴趣，外面又没有人认识Steve，而且就算他们认识，他们也不想跟他玩。没有任何一个词可以来说明这是什么，但就是这个。这是他妈妈的味道。

Steve的心脏在胸腔里剧烈地跳动着，他的胸腔已经因为装了太满的情感而有些不知道该怎么应对了。而Bucky还自顾自地沉浸在自己的世界里，已经开始朝下一块进发了，嘴上还不停歇地狂热赞美它。就在这个时候，所有的零散，纷乱，隐藏着的碎片终于，终于像一块被遗忘的拼图一样拼凑了起来。他知道自己以前每次的失败所缺少的配料了。

那是爱。自从他的妈妈去世后，Steve就缺失的，并且在接下去的许多年里拼命想找回来的东西。他弄丢了它，它对他来说显得那么陌生，变成了只为其他人存在的，遥远又令人难过的海市蜃楼。偏安一隅，Steve找不到穿越整个世界，到另一端获寻它的意义，他以为他已经拥有它了。他以为蛋糕店对他来说就已经足够了。

一直到Bucky的出现。Bucky把他的妈妈还给了Steve，自己对此却还一无所知。

他不傻。那种感觉在他的心里已经蠢蠢欲动了好几个星期了，如果他想得再仔细点，它也许已经存在好几个月了。无可辩驳。我爱他。上帝，我爱他。

“——好了。Stevie？Steve？我脸上有什么东西吗？”Bucky的声音重新进入了他的耳朵里，把Steve拽回了现实。他的嘴巴还在动着，拿着盘子，挥舞着叉子在他眼前晃着。

Steve眨了眨眼睛，这才意识到他不知道盯了Bucky有多长时间了。“没有。”他温柔地回他，微笑着看着他，让这种全新的温暖席卷了全身上下的每一个细胞，每一块肌肉。他要开始看得更远点了。

Bucky也咧开嘴笑了：“那你在看什么？”

“你。”Steve说，把Bucky拉了过来，在他的嘴里寻找苹果的味道，家的味道，还有爱的味道。那么多，那么多的爱，他希望Bucky能懂。“就只是你。”他抵着他的嘴唇说。

Bucky拉开两人之间的距离，大笑了起来，他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，又带着那种神情盯着Steve看。那种好像他是什么全世界都应为之惊叹的奇迹一样的神情。“哇哦，我不知道原来苹果也有催情的作用。”然后让Steve把他压在厨房的桌子上，一遍又一遍地吻着他。

 

很美。那是他人生中最棒的三个星期，Bucky在他的公寓里无处不在。

沙发上，他们依偎着看电影，最后却像两个青少年一样开始在上面亲热，因为Bucky太懂得怎么利用全身挑逗他了，而且他还装作自己根本没这个意图。那些夜晚总会毫不意外地如此收尾。Steve也不希望它们会有其他的结局。

浴室里有一把备用的牙刷，给太累了懒得回家的Bucky用。那个备用的枕头，Steve也只会在Bucky过夜的时候把它拿出来。他不在他身边的夜晚，他受不了床上的第二个枕头。

在他的床上，Steve看着Bucky的刺青随着他在自己身上起起伏伏的每一次呼吸晃动着，看着他随着他的每一次进攻大口喘着气，叫着自己的名字。

他也在厨房的每个角落，在吧台边的高脚凳上。冰箱里那个多出来的卡布奇诺冰激凌无人敢碰，因为那是Bucky的。

堪称奇迹的是，Steve现在每天都能做出苹果派了，那次并不是什么侥幸的成功。让Peggy和Sharon都高兴且大加称赞的是，Steve把它加到了菜单里。他每一次做出来的苹果派，都和童年记忆里的味道一模一样。Steve发现自己每天都心情愉快地上床睡觉。因为睡前傻兮兮的电话粥，或是因为他们几乎同步紧凑的日程而在最后一秒挤出来的约会，咧开嘴笑着把脸埋进枕头里。

这就像一场梦。不像是真的。

 

\-----

“我有点厌倦做这些宝塔焦糖奶油松饼了，”Steve跟Peggy抱怨说，他刚接完Natasha打来的一通电话，她说她没办法来拿甜点了，提醒他在蛋糕做好前二十分钟打电话叫Happy来拿。Peggy该下班了，她穿上了她的防水风衣外套，耸了耸肩。

“你要这么想，就是因为你做得多了，太熟练了，才赶得及去见你的男朋友啊。”她反驳道。要相信只要Peggy Carter想反驳，什么东西她都找得到道理。

Steve送她走到门口，把“停止营业”的牌子翻了过来：“不行，Buck今天晚上要加班到很晚。”

Peggy在Steve的脸上快速地印下一个轻吻，他开了门送走了她。“开心点。迟点给我打电话？”

Steve点了点头，在她身后关上了门，返回去继续完成他的工作。

 

这个十二层的宝塔松饼简直是个杰作。馅饼皮外面裹着的深色巧克力酱已经凝固了，和填满每个松饼球之间空隙的草莓交相辉映。

Steve看了看手表，婚礼还要一个多小时才开始。但是就这么让这个蛋糕干放在这里等着叫Happy来简直就是对它的亵渎。

Steve解锁了手机，去翻找以前和Natasha的短信记录，找到了婚礼的地址。如果路况不堵的话，到那里大概就十五分钟的车程，好吧，Steve突然来了好心情，也许今天下午他可以让Happy轻松一下，这次就换他把蛋糕送过去吧。

 

要说Steve的蓝色货车有点显眼那绝对是委婉了。一群男男女女正朝大厅走去，都穿着正装和裙子，还有一位男仆在旁边等着。老天啊，Steve低头看了一下自己的着装，斜纹棉布裤，长袖卷到手肘的T恤，他的第一反应是掉头离开，但最后还是关掉了引擎，把包装好的蛋糕拿了出来。

门口的保安给了他一个奇怪的眼神，上下打量了他一番，然后又在那个高耸的法式蛋糕和Steve之间看了两眼：“名字？”

“呃，Rogers，Steven。婚礼餐饮？”Steve说着转动了一下蛋糕，让它靠得更稳些。尽量让自己不在保安的审视下显得可疑。他又没有说谎。再说了，这到底是谁的婚礼？该死的总统婚礼吗？

“好吧，伙计，你没在名单上，但是，”保安稍稍耸了耸肩，“我见多了你的蛋糕在这里进进出出，一看到它我就认出来了。快进快出。”

不好意思哦？！Steve突然有点想给——他眯起眼睛——Logan的下巴上来一下，但他又觉得要是在他服务的婚礼上被扔出去，在简历上肯定会非常太好看。所以Steve控制了一下情绪，从齿缝间蹦出一句“谢谢你”后从他身边进入了会场。“才怪”。

时间肯定还算挺早，虽然宾客已经开始入场，但仍有人陆陆续续不断进来，兴奋而愉快地和其他人交谈着，小口小口啜饮着侍应端来的酒水。大厅装扮得很漂亮：萤火虫串灯环绕着带着复古风的层层叠叠的白色窗帘，中央悬挂着一个枝形吊灯。Steve觉得自己有些笨手笨脚，周围的人群微笑着指着他带来的蛋糕，他尽量让自己不要去注意放在他身上的注意力。至少这是善意的注视。他才刚把蛋糕放下，甚至都还来不及喘口气，人们就围了上来做自我介绍，跟他握手，夸赞他的作品。

“我会把你加进名单里的，谢谢。”Steve对着最后一个想要在将来和他合作的人说道。等他们都走了，这才松了一口气。他真的需要找个人来签收一下，这样他就可以在婚礼开始前离开了——

“迷路了吗，伙计？”

Steve转过身，看到一个头发剪得很短，穿着三件套，手上正拿着一杯红酒的棕发男人。他带着助听器，看Steve没有任何回应，他挑了挑眉毛。

“呃，你是婚礼承办方的工作人员吗？”

那个稍矮一点的男人点了点头，看上去愈发地困惑，甚至还不引人注意地打量了他一番。

“哦，那太好了。我在找Natasha？或者Barton？”甚至Barnes也行，他想着，“我是甜点承办方，需要有人签收一下这个，然后我就可以走了。”Steve说着用大拇指朝自己身后指了指。

那男人的神色变了，他的下巴垂下来了一点，瞪大了眼睛，整个人放松了下来。Steve回头朝身后看了看，确定并没有人拿着斧头或者什么走过来。

“哦，该死的。”他说，还是盯着Steve。

“呃。”

那男人摇了摇头：“哇哦，操，呃——嗨，我们通过几次电话？我是Clint Barton。”他伸出一只手，但脸上还是那样的表情，嘴角还有些扭曲，就好像在到底该大笑还是跑走之间挣扎。

Steve觉得自己脸红了。“上帝啊，我很抱歉。很高兴终于见到你了。”他伸出手，也许有些过于激动地跟他握了握，就好像这样就可以把尴尬也一起甩掉一样。“我猜我对声音太不敏感了。“

“可不是嘛，伙计。”Clint说，好吧，他现在的笑容够灿烂了。Steve有一种直觉在催促他赶快离开这里。然后，新娘的limo车在门口停下了。

“呃。”

“好的，我懂的，兄弟，拿来吧——“Clint把订单从Steve手上接了过来，迅速签好了名，又把它推回到他的胸前。“迟点再聊。“他懒洋洋地行了个礼，转身走开了。边走还边从裤子口袋里拿出了一个对讲机，消失在刚刚进来的一批宾客当中。Steve没听到他讲了什么，但隐约听到好像是“鹰眼呼叫寡妇，你绝对不会相信……”

Steve觉得自己在这停留的时间实在是过久了，他开始急匆匆地——他没有在跑，好吧——朝门口走去。就在这时，他听到了那个声音。

那是新娘的继母，她前面还对他不停叨念华盛顿区地道的俄罗斯美食越来越少了，她现在好像在和其他什么人说着同样的话。“——你必须要把你承包商的电话给我，Barnes先生，这简直是太棒了。”

然后传来一声对Steve来说再熟悉不过的轻笑声，令他自动僵在了原地。“可以倒是可以，但是这样的话我就得杀你灭口了，Sandy，我们可不希望Julia在她的大喜之日难过。另外，拜托请叫我James就好。”

他不想回头，但是他得这么做，他得这么做——

Bucky——不，James——双手插在口袋里，穿着海军蓝的三件套，头发向后梳，正微笑着站在那里。

Steve的心脏在胸腔里跳得那么厉害，他都感觉到有点恶心了。他觉得想吐，很确定自己现在晕眩得厉害。但就算为了他的生命和健康着想，他都无法移开视线，因为他就在那，就在他的眼前闪耀着。现在，所有的一切都有了完美而心碎的解释。

他们之间的距离不到五步，虽然他很想跑走，逃离，他的腿却不听使唤，这是当然。Bucky就在这个时候发现有个僵立着的高个男人一直在盯着他看。

Steve不知道自己脸上是什么神情，但Bucky脸上的笑容几乎马上消失了。所有的笑声和欢乐都不见了。那女人转过头，认出了Steve，她微笑着冲他挥了挥手：“哦，你好啊，Steven。”然后又转向Bucky，他还在震惊地盯着Steve看，“你有这么一位极具天赋的年轻人呢。你们两个见过吗？瞧我说的，你们肯定见过啦。”她用带着手套的手拍了拍他的手臂，走开了。

Bucky朝Steve迈出了颤抖的，不确定的一小步：“Steve——”

谢天谢地，他的双腿终于恢复了动力，它们飞速地动了起来。在他二十五年人生的第一次，Steve选择了逃跑。他消失在门外的夕阳中。

 

\-----

Steve有八个未接电话和五条短信，都来自Bucky。

他把前四个未接电话转到了语音信箱，然后在Sam的强烈建议下，干脆关掉了手机。但是他看了那几条短信：

**Bucky 6:03pm: Steve，接电话。求你了。**

**Bucky 6:06pm: 事情不是你想的那样。我搞砸了。求求你接电话。**

**Bucky 6:10pm: 求你让我解释，Steve。**

**Bucky 6:14pm: 求求你了。我知道自己搞砸了。求你说点什么。**

**Bucky 6:17pm: 我真的非常抱歉。**

 

他们本来计划了一个男人之夜，打打桌球什么的。但是。

“你知道我们可以不玩这个的。”

Steve摇了摇头，朝球杆靠下去：“不，我没事的，Sam——”

“你显然有事。”

“我们计划好——”

“这没什么大不了的，兄弟——”

“而且我也不想让他毁了我们的夜晚——“

“好吧，”Sam说，他用的是Steve再熟悉不过的“让我们明说了吧”的严肃语调，“我现在可不买你的帐。我再问一遍，你想回家吗？”

Steve闭上眼睛，用鼻子深深吸了一口气：“是的。”

“好的。”Sam温柔地说。Steve在心里好好感激了一下上帝，幸好他还有Sam Wilson。

 

回家的路上弥漫着安心的沉默。Steve靠着车门，窗户开着，让他可以呼吸。

他把手机从前襟口袋里拿了出来。

“Steve，”Sam开口了，Steve摇了摇头，打开了手机。过了一会儿，手机被启动了，然后是“滴”的一声，又一声，又一声。全部都是Bucky——不，James，他在心里又提醒了自己一遍，是James打来的，还有一条来自Natasha。

他小心地避开了James的短信，点开了Natasha的那条。

**Nat 10:26pm: 我知道这其实不关我的事，但是我不管。不管你心里是怎么想的，不管你为什么这么做，你都错了。听听他的解释。**

Steve苦涩地笑了笑。

“你要给他打电话吗？”Sam瞥了一眼Steve。

“我觉得是时候以其人之道还治其人之身了 。这样才公平。”Steve说，打开了收音机。车厢里响起了轻爵士。

 

他们到家的时候，看到Bucky正坐在他的公寓前。

Bucky看到了走廊里的他们。Steve停了下来，他看上去好像哭过了。

“你想要应付这个吗？”Sam平静地问他，Steve低声说了句“是的”，他点了点头。Bucky站了起来，在Sam走到门前时闪到一边，后者打开了门，没有跟他打招呼就走了进去，门在他身后咔嚓一声关上了。

Steve不知道自己还剩多少自制力，但他尽量把剩下的聚集起来武装好自己，支撑着自己朝Bucky走去。“Steve。”他吸了吸鼻子。

“你怎么进来的？”

“我等有人出来了才进来的。”Bucky喃喃道，他还穿着那套正装，但是前襟的扣子散开了，领带也松松垮垮的差不多已经快要解开了。他的眼睛浮肿着。Steve不确定到底哪个更让他难过。如果它们还能让他难过的话。

“Steve，”他又开口了，“我不——”他拨了拨头发，像是紧张时总会做的那样，“我不知道该从何说起。”

“从真相说起怎么样？”Steve回他，为自己声音里的强硬感到自豪。

“我来道歉——”

“没错，我看得出来。”

“不，我说的是之前。”Bucky说，他看上去筋疲力尽，“我们第一次见面的时候。”他的脸皱了起来，舔了一下嘴唇，“正式的第一次见面。我一直听Natasha说我对你的态度有多么的糟糕，我知道她说的没错。所以我就打算去你店里，跟你重新开始，想因为我一直以来表现得像世界上最大的混蛋的态度向你道歉。但是然后——”

“你选择对我隐瞒，觉得也许把我骗上床可以好好取笑一番，作为福利？”

Bucky看上去就好像Steve刚刚捅了他一刀。可能也没什么区别。“什么？不，不是这样的，Steve。我只听过你在电话里的声音，而你听上去总是气呼呼的——当然你完全有理由对我生气。“当Steve生气地开口想说点什么的时候，Bucky加了这么一句，“但是，你就站在那里。微笑着，身上沾着粉色的糖霜，还有……”他脸上的表情因此亮了起来，就好像记忆里的这一幕又投射到他的眼帘后面，像是他又看到这一幕一样，“我从没有见过这么漂亮的人。”

Steve非常非常非常想让Bucky不要再说下去了。但是——

他的双手插在头发里，眼睛紧紧看进Steve的眼睛，无法移开：“我必须得认识你，Steve。我必须。但是你得明白。你讨厌我。我知道，操，我该死的知道如果我告诉你就我是James Barnes，”他恶狠狠地吐出自己的名字，就好像这是什么垃圾，“我就永远不会有任何机会了。我就会失去你了。”

“所以你就对我说谎。”Steve又重复了一遍，他拒绝屈服，拒绝屈服于自己脑子里‘他说的没错，你会这样的’的声音。

“如果让我在这个和永远也不认识你，永远也没有这样的机会之间做选择？我还是会做出同样的选择。我知道这有多糟糕，操。”Bucky扯着他的头发，Steve都有点诧异竟然还没有被他扯下一片来，“但这是真的。”

Steve双手交叉着环在胸前，让它们像是什么屏障置于两人之间。太多了。“你曾经打算向我坦白吗？”他平静地问。

Bucky用力地点了点头：“我想过的。我发誓，Steve，我想过向你坦白的。每一天我都想要告诉你，但是每一次我都退缩了。你让我太容易忘记这一切。我常常会忘记自己是谁。”他一只手按在胸口上，睁开眼睛，无比真诚地看着他，“但是我又不断被提醒，我曾经把你的生活变的多么痛苦——你因为我差点要打破自己的头骨——我不值得。我配不上你。”

Steve因为发生在他眼前的一切而有些晕眩。在走廊里的这个晚上。“这就是……你为什么……”他含含糊糊道。

“我他妈的就是个胆小鬼，Steve。每次你靠的太近的时候，我就知道总有一天自己得向你坦白，然后我就会失去这一切。就像现在在失去你一样。”他说，仿佛因为这些话而变得支离破碎，他的眼睛湿润了起来。Steve没办法移开自己的目光。

“但是你得知道，Steve。”Bucky低声说，试探地想靠得更近一点，他抬起手像是想要触碰他，“我本来不认为这可能发生。我不停地在心里给自己找借口，但到最后，我开始想象自己未来的人生，一个有你的人生。每一次都是这样。想到你要离开我的生命，我就没办法——”他又停了下来，说出的话一次比一次艰难，他不得不吞咽了一下，再次张口，“我就是一个自私的混蛋。我知道这不对，我知道我搞砸了。每一次我快要向你坦白的时候，我就会害怕，我想要所有的你。Stevie，我爱——”

“不要，”Steve终于找到了自己的声音，“拜托，不要说。”他没办法再听下去了。他该死的不能呼吸了——

“Steve。”他恳求他。一个垂死之人绝望的哀求。

Steve进了公寓，关上了门，靠在门后。Sam站在那儿，可能听到了他们所有的对话。

“我很抱歉，兄弟。”

Steve几乎没意识到自己在流眼泪：“我也是。”

 

\-----

接下去的一个半星期，Steve的生活失去了色彩，糊成了一团。

他又回到了日常的生活，那很容易让他无暇顾及其他，他把自己的活动范围限制在蛋糕店后面，把前面交给了Peggy（连看到柜台上的柠檬方砖都让他觉得疼痛），就只是不断地做着各种甜点和咖啡。他和Natasha和Clint之间的交流变得极其专业。基本上就只是提问和确定。

Steve在厨房里做着芝士布朗尼，虽然他应该在一个小时之前就下班了，因为这个甜点做起来太简单了，很容易让人变得麻木。但这正合他意，他机械地拿着橡胶抹刀在巧克力馅料里搅拌着，把白色的芝士蛋糕混合慢慢混了进去，就像是在做什么设计。他甚至都没注意到Peggy走进来，隔着金属工作桌坐在了他的对面。

“如果你想的话，我们可以换班。”她说，“如果你要把自己困在这里，那还不如顺便赚点工资。“

“你用不着一直来看我的情况，Peggs。”他有些暴躁地说，把抹刀放进了最近的水槽里。

“那你也用不着表现得像个小孩子。”她听上去并没有生气，也没有觉得受到了冒犯，Steve抬起头看向她，她长长的棕发在头上挽成了一个髻，“他没有来，如果你是在躲他的话。”Steve忽略了胃里的一阵痉挛，他甚至都没打算出言否认。他确实是在躲他。“那就好了。”

Peggy摇了摇头：“这不意味着他就少在乎你一点了。他可能和你的感觉一样糟。“

“这么说你站在他那一边了？”他知道自己听起来什么样，但他还是说了。

“不，你这个白痴。”Peggy带着一抹温柔的微笑说道，“我站在你这一边。永远是你这一边。”

“你之前知道吗？”他不知道自己为什么要问。

Peggy叹了口气，想了一会儿：“在你说他的名字取自一个总统的名字之后，我有一种感觉，然后是他有时候的奇怪反应。但这种可能性太小了，我也没有仔细想过。”

“那你会说吗?” Steve目光无波地看着她，“如果你确定的话。“

Peggy看着他若有所思，Steve屏住了呼吸。“你还在生气吗？”

Steve摇了摇头，好一会儿没有讲话。“我觉得自己像个白痴。”他说，他真的应该把这团布朗尼混合放进烤箱里了。

她微笑着看着他，甚至带上了点悲伤。然后她站了起来，解开了身上的围裙：“我要回家去了。你就干完接下去的两个小时吧。也许会对你有好处。”

 

鉴于Steve的人生就是宇宙最残忍的一个大笑话，他才刚在柜台前站定十分钟，就看到Natasha穿着牛仔裤和背心悠哉地走了进来。

“在你开口之前，我来这里的唯一原因是我受够了因为要避开这里，而不得不将就着喝烂透了的咖啡，所以请给我来一大壶咖啡。收起你的闷闷不乐。”

Steve闭上嘴巴，眯起眼睛，又开口打招呼道：“你也好啊，Natasha。”

“饶了我吧，我已经受够了睾丸素带来的戏剧效果了，这一辈子的份额都用完了。”她冲他挥了挥手，Steve以超出平常的速度给她煮了咖啡，如果这能让她尽快离开这里的话。

在找钱给她的时候，她开口了：“虽然他把事情搞砸了，但是你表现得更糟糕。”

Steve可以感觉到愤怒的火花顺着他的脊柱往上窜：“去你的。”这句恶狠狠的话把Steve自己都吓了一跳，她没有资格这么说，她不知道。不知道——

但是Natasha看上去并不是很在乎，她转身朝门口走去，嘴里嘟囔着：“честно, чертовски идиоты（说真的，真是该死的白痴）。“

 

Steve花了整整三天时间酝酿，才问出了那个问题。

“我是在不讲道理吗？”

Sam和Sharon停下他们关于电影之夜到底应该看《律政俏佳人》还是《选美俏卧底》的争论，两个人意味深长地对视了一眼，然后一起看向坐在旁边沙发上，抱着膝盖的Steve。

那个眼神就足够说明一切了。

“这真不是我们该说的。”Sharon开口了。

“别这样。”Steve说，他需要听这个。他需要知道这个。

“好吧，我不要第一个说。”Sam举起双手，Sharon朝他翻了个白眼，转向Steve。

“Steve，你完全有理由生气。你什么都没有做错。”Sharon说，Sam在一旁点头表示同意，但Steve听得出来接下去的转折，“但是从你跟我们说的话里，要忽略Bucky说的道理也是挺难的——别，是你自己要听的，那你就给我听着——”Steve张开的嘴巴又闭了上去，“你想让他说什么呢？你好，很高兴认识你，我是James Barnes，是你想要揍一拳，差点让你因为睡眠不足而疯掉的老板。没错，哦，另外，你愿意有空的时候和我去喝杯咖啡吗？”Sharon张开双臂，“没错，他本来应该对你完全坦白的。我们都一致同意这才是对的。Steve，你是圣人，但是你真的认为，如果他这么做了，你和他之间的关系会有进一步的可能吗？”

这是个诚实的问题，Steve内心深处知道她是对的。他从两个星期前Bucky那么说的时候就知道了，他想起他那时红着眼睛为自己辩护的样子：你讨厌我。我知道，操，我该死的知道如果我告诉你我是James Barnes……

他恶狠狠地吐出他的名字，就好像对自己和它之间的联系深恶痛绝。就好像是Steve让他讨厌自己，如果有可能的话，Steve觉得他那颗已经被摧残得够呛的心脏又开始自我鞭笞了。

Sam最后说话了，他总是充当那个理性的角色。他的声音温柔：“我知道你觉得自己被玩弄了，兄弟，最后一个知道真相的感觉糟透了，我懂。如果换做是我，我肯定也要气死了。作为James Barnes，他毫无疑问毁掉了和你的任何可能。但是作为Bucky？”他耸了耸肩，“那家伙不想再冒险了。他真的很爱你，我们都看得出来，我知道你也看得出。如果这里面有什么东西是真的，那就是这个了。这不是一个谎言。”

Steve马上闭上了眼睛，连他自己都没意识到自己在摇头：“不，不，他不爱我。”但是我爱他。我太爱他了。

（Stevie，我爱——）

 

\-----

苹果派尝起来太一般了。

Steve把它从菜单上撤了下来。

 

差不多在三个星期之后的一天，他正在公寓里。

Sam在开家长会，Peggy拽着Sharon去一个叫Howard的男人在家里开的泳池派对。Steve作为Peggy的朋友也受到了邀请，但是他拒绝了，反正绝对不是因为他心情不好。是因为他要为明天早上的W.A.S.P（*美国的一个重金属乐队）风格的退休派对做修女泡芙和贝奈特饼。它们都已经制作完成，放在外面晾干了，等他把它们放进烤箱后，Steve就噗通一声坐在了厨房的凳子上，疲倦地叹了一口气，准备发一条预计完成时间的短信给Clint——

有一个未读邮件提醒，Steve的肺不由自主地缩了起来。他打心底里知道，尽管可能性很小，完全可能是其他人发来的。

Steve打开了它，呼吸卡在了喉咙里。

 

jamesbarnes@gmail.com

To: Steve Rogers steveng.rogers@gmail.com

**我知道我毁了所有的一切。但这是真的。所有都是真的。我会一直爱你。**

**James B. Barnes.**

 

Steve把脸埋进了手掌里，有些哽咽，颤抖的双手捂住了他的啜泣声

（“我必须得认识你，Steve。我必须。”）

所以他就这么做了。他了解Steve的每一分每一寸，直到他变得更加渴望他。他仔细研究了Steve身上的分毫差别，他的每一面，直到没有什么是他不知道的。直到Steve惊讶于Bucky在他身上找到的，他自己都不知道的东西，直到Bucky照亮了它。

难道Steve不是也一样了解他吗？他太确定自己对Bucky的了解了。他了解他就像了解自己的手背，他对此十分确定。直到他看着那个微笑着，眼睛闪着光，带着挑逗神色，红润嘴唇上翘出一个意味深长的坏笑，就像他们知道什么连世界都还不清楚的秘密的Bucky时，也不会感到困惑，然后想着——我觉得自己像是已经认识他有一辈子那么久了——他是那么地肯定。

这很容易。就像吸了一口气，又吐出一口气，闭上眼睛向前迈进一步一样容易。而现在，Steve向后靠向椅背，胡乱抹掉脸上的泪水，重新睁大眼睛，他终于看清楚了。

Bucky是搞砸了，但他也搞砸了。

他不应该在过去的一个月就这么坐在这，等着什么东西从天而降，落入他的怀中帮他修补好所有在他眼前崩坏的东西。他完全受够了就这么干坐着什么也不干了。

Steve冲上去关掉了烤箱，他的动作太猛了，害得自己差点从椅子上摔了下去，还差点毁了他的甜点，他大声地咒骂了一句。

 

哔。"Sam，我是Steve。我今天不会回家了，但是如果你敢碰我烤箱里的蛋糕，我就杀了你。好了，我走了。“

 

Steve的摩托呼啸着在博物馆门口停了下来，他再次核对了一下手机里的地址。在夜色下再次看到这个地方让他不由地皱起了脸。他没来错地方，他只是希望一切还不会太迟。

之前的那个保安正倚在门柱上抽着雪茄，Steve小跑着来到门口，他可以听到乐队正在里面带着回声的大厅里演奏着。保安挑起粗粗的眉毛：“又是你。”

“James Barnes还在这里吗？”Steve直截了当地问他。

那男人吐出一团烟，瞥了一眼Steve手里的特百惠保鲜盒，还有他被风吹到往后倒的头发：“我们已经收到你的派了——”

“那是巴腾堡蛋糕。James Barnes还在这里吗？”Steve又大声问了一遍，那个有着奇怪发型的男人出人意料地微笑了一下，亮出他的牙齿，雪茄还夹在嘴里。

“我觉得我喜欢你，小子。他在里面。”他朝身后摆了一下头，Steve尽自己最大努力别撞着他的肩膀进去。

Steve又一次被大厅的布置打扮惊艳到了。满天星的花瓣井然有序地缠绕在柱子上，映衬着天花板照下来的温柔灯光，交织闪烁着银色和金色。博物馆的台阶被清空了，舞台上唯一亮着的就是乐队，他们演奏的活泼音乐足够让宾客们跟着节奏起舞，却没有太过疯狂，大家都还在地板上好好站着。 Steve不用怎么在人群里辨认，就在昏暗的灯光下一眼看到了Bucky。他一个人坐在那里，只留给Steve一个背影。他的头发长长了点，他在脑袋后面挽了一个髻，但那绝对就是他。他垂着肩膀坐在那里，手里拿着一瓶香槟

好吧，开始吧。Steve想着，像他过去一直做的一样，勇往直前。

Bucky抬起头，他本来正准备把香槟往嘴里送的动作停下了，那瓶刚打开的酒差点从他的手里滑下去。

“嗨。”Steve开口道，尽量掩饰自己的慌张，他原先打好的腹稿都已经随风飘散了，剩下他一片空白的大脑。

“嗨。”Bucky的声音很粗哑。

有点尴尬。令人难以置信的尴尬，这一点儿也不像他们两个的相处模式。好几个星期前在他公寓的走廊之后，Steve就再也没见过Bucky了。他现在穿着一套银色正装，打着蓝色的领带，还是好看得惊人。Steve贪婪地看着他，经过这么些被浪费的，分离的时光，他格外地想念他。

“我收到了你的邮件。”Steve开口说道，Bucky在他的座位上动了动。Steve觉得自己可能在脸红。

“哦，那个。”

“是的，那个。”Steve深深地吸了一口气，“我一直以来表现得像个混球，Buck，真的。”他强调了一句，看到Bucky显然是想为他辩护的表情，“我也许永远也不会原谅自己处理这件事的态度——”

“你没什么需要抱歉的，Steve。”Bucky说，因为他总是有办法可以找到理由为Steve辩护，Steve把他想要大声说出这句话的冲动压了下去，还不是时候，“我搞砸了——”

“我也搞砸了。我浪费了那么多时间来消化这些令我困惑的情绪，而我本来应该告诉你：我仍然在生气，Buck。我信任你。我不知道应该对你如此利用我的信任作何反应。我甚至不再确定你到底是谁。“

Bucky看上去就像Steve从他的胸口上踏过去了一样，神情哀伤。

“然后那个想法击中了我，Buck。我确实知道你是谁，所有之前的那些乱七八糟改变不了这个。我一直都了解你。我不认为可以再蒙蔽自己，让自己逃避这个事实。我不在乎你是谁，James也好，Bucky也罢，就算你是一个该死的间谍我也不在乎。”Steve确保他直直地看进了Bucky眼睛，那双眼睛现在充满了希望和难以置信，“但是你就是你，不是吗，Buck？我在知道你的全名之前就爱上你了。我们能不能停止这个？我真的受够了自己这么愚蠢，受够了没有你的痛苦了。”

Bucky就只是抬头看着Steve，慢慢地眨了一下眼睛，这才注意到他手里拿着的东西：“你给我带了柠檬方砖？”

“Bucky。”

Bucky站了起来，他脸上原本的难过一扫而光，换上了一抹闪瞎眼的笑容，让Steve的胸膛破了一个洞，他真想念这个。Steve真希望这里的光再亮一点，可以让他看的更清楚一些。他的脸有点痛。可能他自己也笑得像个笨蛋吧。

“你爱我，”Bucky说，还是有点不敢相信，“你给我带了‘让我们和好吧’柠檬方砖。”他整个人都亮了起来，眼睛闪闪发光。

“你真是个混球。”

“混蛋。我也爱你。我猜我们两个都是笨蛋。”

Steve等不及了，他们两个人的嘴唇撞在了一起，他受够了他的一切没和Bucky的一切缠在一起的状态。Bucky把他抱得更紧，温柔地抓着他的下巴，那种温柔让他像是回到了过去。又像是重新开始。

“你要让我丢掉这份工作了，”他靠着Steve的嘴唇说，Steve有点找不到理智阻止自己在婚礼现场的冷餐桌旁跟Bucky亲热。

“那我们回家。”

“大家都离开了我才能走。”他哀嚎了一声，拉开两个人的嘴唇，冲着天花板无比凄惨地撅起了嘴巴。Steve笑了起来。

“真是成熟的James。”

“你不是真的要开始这么叫我吧？”Bucky瞥了他一眼，声音听上去有些恐慌。Steve又笑了起来，和Bucky在一起的时候他总是控制不住大笑。他让他们十指相扣。

要控制住自己不把脑袋里那一串幼稚的“James James James James James ”吟唱出来花了他不少自制力。“我很抱歉，Barnes先生。”哇哦，这还真不错。

“我说每次听到别人这么叫我，我都觉得自己变老了可不是在撒谎——”

Steve再次把他拥入怀中，喜欢他从后面小辫子里掉下来的一撮长长的头发。“James Buchanan Barnes，”他贴着他红润的嘴唇这么说，像是许下了一个承诺。他是James，他是Bucky，两个都是他。

Bucky开心地在他的唇边叹了一口气：“是的。”

 

\-----

（四个月后）

Steve正站在椅子上， 用蔓长春花的蓝色涂着Bucky楼上走廊的上半部分，Bucky则急匆匆地去开门了，有人在按门铃，而他显然已经迫不及待要摆脱这一片粉尘了。

（“但是你比我擅长多了，Stevie。你是我们中的艺术家。”

“哦，那你是我们中的大脑咯？”）

Steve摇着头，脸上带着微笑，然后变成了一声大笑，把滚筒放了下来。这些天，他在Bucky家待的时间要远比在自己家待着的多多了，Sam表示他对此非常满意，因为他就可以只穿着内裤在他们的公寓里自由地晃荡了。

（“说的就好像你之前没这么做过似的。”Steve在电话里对Sam干巴巴地反击，换来对方一阵大笑。）

他还是会约Sam去喝啤酒或是打桌球，或者就只是穿着睡衣坐着看足球赛，准备上够整个军队吃的爆米花，还有一些肯定会陷进沙发坐垫当中的空隙，因为他们每次都会以爆米花之战告终。Peggy和Sharon——现在还有Natasha，拒绝为他们清理这个。

他们现在是一个新的大家庭了，Steve的蛋糕店正式和Bucky的公司合并在了一起。Clint是少数几个能够和Steve的冷幽默一决高下的人，而他的幽默中还带着一点黑暗的色彩，Bucky非常相信这一部分已经开始带坏Steve了。

Steve听到了前门关上的声音，但是并没有听到Bucky上楼的声音。他爬下椅子，透过楼上的栏杆看了下去，只瞥到了Bucky的头顶，他的头发现在已经重新剪短了。

“Buck？”他喊了一声，但Bucky没有回应他，他赤着脚下了楼，“怎么了？”

他的手里拿着一张明信片，Steve透过他的肩膀看了一眼。是从撒丁岛寄来的。“哦，又是你爸妈寄来的吗？”Bucky只是有些机械地点了点头，Steve开始觉得有些不安了。

“怎么了——”

“他们，呃，”他清了清嗓子，面向Steve道，“要回来过圣诞。”

“哦，这……很棒？”Steve试探道，但是Bucky快速摇了摇头，他眼睛瞪得大大的，有点滑稽。

“他们想要见见你。他们邀请你来吃圣诞晚餐。”Bucky说，就好像他刚刚公布了什么灾难性的消息，需要Steve和他一起表示恐慌。Steve眨了好几下眼睛，才消化了这个事实，微笑了起来。

“上帝啊，真的吗？告诉他们我迫不及待。如果他们和Becca一样，我肯定自己会很喜欢他们的。”

Bucky看着Steve，就好像他突然长出了两个头，而且两个头都在呕吐。他没有把这当回事，他知道Bucky心里很喜欢他和他妹妹相处融洽的状态。

（“哇哦，Becca，你很快就可以改变世界了。”

“看到了吗，Bucky，”她刚刚给Steve展示完她正着手进行的一个实验图表，整个人都在发光，“Steve就不会在我讲工作的时候睡过去。”

“我没有——”）

“你现在是这么说，Steve。”Bucky像警告一个不懂事的孩子一样提醒他，转身朝厨房走去，Steve跟在他的后面，“老天啊，我要饿死了。我需要把即将到来的悲惨命运都吃掉。”

大理石地面踩在脚下有些冰凉，Steve打开了冰箱，它这些天明显被塞得更满了，多亏了他：”你想吃点什么？“

Bucky在他身后打了个哈欠，他听到了咖啡机被打开的声音，咖啡机里是从Steve店里拿来的咖啡豆，他绝对没有对Bucky的偷窃行为视而不见。“派？”

总是这样。

Steve在自己的心脏加速狂跳之前冷静了下来，他不知道他会不会在未来的某一天告诉这个男人他带给他的一切。他的妈妈。通过每一次他们一起品尝的苹果派，那个香味，和充满苹果香气的吻。也许会有那么一天。也许不会。

也许Bucky已经知道了。

 

 

END

 

\-----

酥皮夹心（Profiterole）

  


莫乔莲蛋糕（Marjolaine cake）

  


糖块泡芙(Chouquette) 

  
  


法式蛋白酥皮奶油卷筒（Dacquoise）

  


蛋奶酥（Souffle）

  


马卡龙（Macaroon）

 

蝴蝶酥（Palmier）

 

酥皮蓝莓饺（blueberry turn over）

  


德国巧克力年轮蛋糕（prinzregententort）

  


樱桃起司蛋糕（cherry cheesecake）

 

 蔓越莓奶油糖果甜点（butterscotch cranberry whip ）

 法式夹心千层糕（mille-feuille）

犹太三角馅饼（hamentasch）  


carac

  
  
 可露丽（canele）

圆筒面包（trdelník）

提拉米苏（tiramisu）

 巴黎沛斯特泡芙（Paris–Brest）

苹果派（apple pie）

  


dobosh cake

  
  
花生黄油曲奇（peanut butter cookie）

肉桂卷（cinnamon roll）

  
香蕉奶油玛芬（banana cream muffin）

千层糕（Spekkoek）

黄油焦糖蛋糕（Banket）

碎巧克力饼干（chocolate chip cookie）

黄油核桃蛋糕（butter pecan）

红丝绒蛋糕（red velvet）

  
  
香草果酱（vanilla marmalade）

卡布奇诺摩卡蛋糕（cappuccino mocha）

开心果奶油蛋糕（pistachio cream）

宝塔焦糖奶油松饼（Croquembouche）

柠檬方砖（lemon bar）

 

南瓜香蕉面包（pumpkin banana loaf）

  


迷你白巧克力布朗尼（min white chocolate brownie）

  


圣诞树桩蛋糕（Buche de Noel）

 

柠檬蔓越莓饼干（lemon and cranberry cookie）

  


三奶蛋糕（tres leches cake）

椒盐脆饼（pretzel）

  
燕麦软糖（oat fudge bar）

  
  
松露巧克力（chocolate truffles）

  


熔岩蛋糕（lava cake）

  


起司蛋糕（cheesecake）

宝塔焦糖奶油松饼（croquembouche）

 

芝士布朗尼（cheesecake brownie）

 

修女泡芙（religieuse）

 

 贝奈特饼（beignet）  


巴腾堡蛋糕（Battenberg）

 

 


End file.
